Young & In Love
by In Fair Verona
Summary: [Previously titled 'Oliver Wood's Love Story'] Everyone deserves someone special, and Oliver's met his soulmate! But everyone's keeping them apart! Evil Cho Warning. [Complete.]
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1; I Think I'm in Love - Part 1**  


**"Um, pardon me. Do you know where Sir Dumbledore's headquarters are?" Asked a sweet, intelligent voice. Oliver Wood turned around in his sweaty quidditch robes and came face to face with a girl. A very beautiful girl. Her hair was long, with razored ends and was raven black with a bit of dark brown, and she had creamy peachy skin, with a hint of light tan. Her eyes were beautiful, big, dark, and they had an expression of creativity, they were chocolate brown. Oliver looked down, she was in black Hogwarts robes, and had a trunk with her, and a cage with a beautiful white and pink cockatoo in it. Judging by the stationary kit the girl had latched onto the cage, Oliver figured that it served as something like an owl. "Hello?" The girl asked again, she looked him straight in the eye. Oliver stuttered.   
"Well...it's upstairs..you'll have to find Professor McGonnagal first though. And we just call it his office, not his headquarters. And Professor is better then Sir, he's not exactly active enough to be a...._sir _anymore." Oliver babbled.   
"Oh well, I don't really know what McGonnagal looks like." The girl giggled.   
"Oh, I'd be glad to help you find her, let me get that-" Wood offered and grabbed onto her trunk. It was extremely heavy and Oliver was having a very hard time moving it even an inch.  
"What are you doing?" She asked eyeing him strangely.  
"Well, I'm _trying_ to move your trunk so we can go find McGonnagal." Oliver said. The girl giggled.  
"Levitatus Leaderum." She whispered with a flick of her wand. The trunk levitated one foot off the ground and hovered behind her. "This is a school of witchcraft and wizardry isn't it?" she giggled.   
"Oh..wow, I feel extremely stupid." Oliver laughed. "And, I forgot to introduce myself. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor quidditch team Keeper and Captain." Oliver said proudly. The girl seemed very interested.   
"Victoria Crescent, Transfer from Vencillio, school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's in Italy. I was on my house, Levithian, quidditch team too. Also Captain and Keeper." She smiled. Oliver was certainly impressed, he never met anyone up to his standards before, with the exceptions of Harry Potter. And Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint but those two were coniving little scum bags. But the thing is, he had never met a girl up to his levels, not even any of the chasers on his team.   
"Well Vicky, let's go find McGonna-" Wood was cut off by a loud whip crack. He turned around and so did Victoria.   
"Wood, I see you have offered Ms.Crescent a helping hand, how very kind of you. But seeing as though, I am Professor McGonnagal, I'll take it from here. 5 points to Gryffindor for being so thoughtful though." McGonnagal said. Wood nodded.  
"Well, see you around Vicky." He said and dashed off. McGonnagal eyed the young girl, she was about 5'3, where as Oliver was 5'9. She also didn't seem the least bit afraid of the flailing whip McGonnagal held in her hand. McGonnagal looked down at her and smiled.  
"Don't worry, I only use this to get people's attention." She whispered as the whip changed into a staff. "Follow me now, we need to get you sorted." McGonnagal led Victoria Crescent and her floating trunk to the Gargoyle Statue infront of Dumbledore's office. "Melon-Cauly." McGonnagal said as the Gargoyle scooted aside, McGonnagal led the girl up the narrow passage way and into Dumbledore's round office.  
"Ahh, hello! You must be Ms.Crescent from Vencillio! I must say, that is a rather fascinating school, I went there once myself. The headmistress, Mrs.Tilizano, is awefully amazing at predicting the future. Oh yes, I'm Dumbledore and how do you do?"   
"Yes I'm from Vencillio. Mrs.Tilizano sends her love, I know you are, and I am fine." the girl replied.   
"Well, that's just fabulous, let's get you sorted now!" Dubledore motioned towards a stool, the girl walked to it with nonchalance and sat down. McGonnagal came towards her with the hat and placed it on her head. The hat spoke up.  
"I hope you do not mind, For I haven't had the time, To, for you, make a good rhyme, but it doesn't mean you won't shine!" The hat sang quickly, obviously still trying to hold an audience. "Now, where will you shine best? You'd make an okay Gryffindor, it seems you enjoy challenges, but for the better- you belong in Ravenclaw, where among your piers there are more challenges then you think." The hat cooed. McGonnagal and Dumbledore clapped, then McGonnagal removed the hat and placed it back upon a shelf where it once again pondered a song for next year's first years. At this moment, it was December 3rd, and the fields outside where all thickly blanketed in frosty, pillowy, snow.   
"I am very honored to be a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts." The girl replied sweetly. There was a knock on the door and McGonnagal turned.  
"Come in." Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk. Marcus Flint, Slytherin quidditch captain walked in.   
"Professor Snape asks to discuss lesson plans with you Professor McGonnagal." He said quickly, his eyes darting to and staring at Victoria. She gave him a short smile. Victoria was brought up to always be polite, but she had a sixth sense of telling how people were like. She didn't exactly get warm cheerful vibes off this fellow.  
"Thankyou Mr.Flint, now would you assist in escorting Ms.Crescent to the Ravenclaw house? She's new here, and doesn't know her way around. I assure after your Slytherin raid againt Ravenclaw before that quidditch match two years ago- you'll know where it is?" McGonnagal said curtly.   
"Yes ma'am." Marcus said, trying to sound convincingly innocent. Not working. "Not only will I show you where your house is, I'll show who you should hang around." Flint said in a raspy voice as he led Victoria out of Dumbledore's office.   
It took about twenty minutes for Marcus to finally find the Ravenclaw house, he wasn't as bright as he looked.   
"I suppose we should knock on the portrait and you can ask someone for the password?" Marcus suggest, eyeing the portrait of Athena, the goddess of knowledge who was currently reading _The Hobbit_.   
"No need, I already know the password." She replied quietly.  
"What? How did you know?"  
"I found out from someone..." She gave a look down the hall, suggesting he should leave so she could say the password and get in. Victoria thanked Marcus for helping her find the house, and after she was sure he was gone she stared the portrait.  
"Eiko Carol." Victoria recited the japanese names and the portrait gladly swung open she walked into a busy blue common room, in all shades of blue, silver, and bronze. Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked at her. "Hi..." she started shyly.  
"You're the new girl from Vencillio, aren't you?" One young man asked. Vicky nodded. Then, everyone ran up to her and started shaking her hand.  
"We're so glad you're in our house, we heard you're very creative and intelluctual! Maybe we'll win the house cup this year, with you!" A young girl said. Vicky was extremely surprised at how well these people knew about her. Maybe they were like her, divination experts? She highly doubted it. Only her family, the Tilizano family, and the Vencillio divination teacher, Ms.Loya, were true preminitionists. And that was a secret between those three families. Anyone else who claimed to know divination was a fake. But no one needed to know who was truthful, and who wasn't. Not yet.   
A few days passed by, and Hogwarts had a dramatic schedule change due to Peeves, the school poltergiest. Victoria wasn't really bothered by him, unlike other students who retaliated immensely, she learned to tune him out. Anyway, Victoria was quite pleased with her schedule change, she got two classes with her first friend at Hogwarts, Oliver Wood. It was the first time she saw him since the first day of school, she had been too busy talking to other Ravenclaws and Slytherins at lunch to really look over at the other two tables. But Oliver had met her at the schedule re-pick up.   
"Hey! Long time no see!" He said.  
"Oh hi! We have Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts together now."   
"Ya, I hear you're really good at Divination."  
"Well, it's quite easy if you understand it."  
"I obviously don't understand it, maybe you could tutor me sometime?" Oliver asked. Victoria giggled.   
"I wouldn't mind-" Victoria got cut off by the arrival of a group of Slytherins. She had met them all he first few days of school, Ravenclaws sat right next to Slytherins. She saw Marcus Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson headed their way. Marcus stepped out.  
"Hey there, Vicky." He said, he gave Oliver a glare, and a pathetic laugh. "Maybe I forgot to mention not to associate with Gryffindors." Marcus joked.  
"No, I heard you Marcus. But, Oliver is my friend. I don't let silly things like that get in the way of frienship." Victoria said cooly. Wood was quite impressed that she knew how to stand up to a guy.  
"Oh I see. Well anyways Vicky, would you like to accompany me to the Ginger Ball tommorow night?" Marcus asked. Oliver felt something hit him very hard on the back of the head. How could he have forgotten, the Ginger Ball was tommorow!  
"Well um, I don't exactly know what the Ginger Ball is..." Vicky said. She looked at Oliver, who smiled back.  
"It's like a Christmas Dance. The Ginger Ball, and it's a costume party too." He said shortly. Marcus stepped infront of him.   
"So how about it Vicky?" Marcus asked. Oliver could clearly see he was bugging her, even though the big hulk was blocking Oliver's veiw anyway. Oliver stepped around, what could he say now? 'No, you should go with me!' I mean even though that's what he wanted to do, plead with her, it wouldn't be fair. It would make the situation worse, and it was his own fault for forgetting.  
"Um, sure. I'd..love to." Victoria said quietly. Marcus grinned and walked off to brag to his slytherin friends. Usually, Slytherins only dated Slytherins. Dating a Gryffindor- it had never happened. Dating a Hufflepuff was pathetic. Dating a Ravenclaws were a bit more common, but they weren't something people could actually brag about. Now it was. Oliver looked at the group of Slytherin boys around Marcus gawking at Victoria, who seemed actually clueless of it too.   
"I guess I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts tommorow, then." Oliver said and he slowly walked away. Victoria felt her heart melt. He looked so sad, and honestly, she didn't want to be with Marcus. A part of her wanted to be with Oliver, but she didn't know if she should really...listen to that part, it was only hormones talking anyway. Victoria tried to shrug it off and get back to looking at her schedule when three second years came up infront of her, she could tell by their scarves that they were Gryffindors.  
" 'Ello." A bright red head boy said.  
" Hi," Said a short girl with bushy chestnut hair.  
" Hey." The last of them, a dark haired boy with emerald green eyes and thick black glasses spoke lastly. Victoria instantly recognized him.  
"Hi! Well what do you know, it's Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you- Oh my. Sorry, that must've sounded really stupid of me. I heard you went to Hogwarts and all, but you probably always get badgered by people for autographs- back in Italy, well I know how you feel." She said. Harry Potter blushed, that was one of the nicest things people have said. She didn't even ask to see his scar, but it was probably showing anyways.  
"We heard you're the new transfer from Vencillio, in Italy? You don't look Italian though." The bushy haired girl said. Victoria was quite flattered.  
"Seems like more people then I thought knew about me. He he. I'm part Italian, part British, part French, and Part Scottish." Victoria said. The young girl smiled in awe.  
"We heard from Wood, Harry here- is the seeker for the Gryffindors." The red head boy said.  
"Oh, from Wood?" Victoria giggled. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Victoria, but you probably know that already." She giggled again.  
"It's a pleasure. I'm Hermione."  
"Ron."  
"...well, you know me, Harry." Harry blushed. The three second years scuttered off, and when Victoria finally felt alone, a tall blonde male easily recognized as Professor Lockhart, and another shorter pale blonde boy, whom from Marcus, Victoria knew was Draco Malfoy approached her.  
"Well! You're almost as popular as Potter, Ms.Crescent! It's great to have three celebrities here, and famous Mr.Malfoy too! That makes four!" Lockheart said as he led Draco away. Victoria rolled her eyes, _celebrities. _  
The next night, Friday at 6:45 pm, Victoria was busy getting ready for the costume party. She had on a long lavender gown, with a variety of different shades of purple and lavender scarfs adorning her. She also had a purple flower in her hair, which was half up in a bun, and half down. She had on deep purple sneakers, heels always did bother her. Victoria was among a of the few Ravenclaws not dressed in blue, and among the few in the school not dressed in red or green, or any house color. She adorned herself with a pair of fairy wings and glitter around her eyes. People stopped dead and stared at her when she entered the Great Hall with her date, Marcus Flint, who was dressed as Robin Hood. As she walked by she saw Oliver all alone at the table of food and refreshments. Cute and obviously, Oliver was dressed as a professional quidditch player. She got a sudden urge to go walk over to him, but Marcus's arm was around her's a little firmly. Too firmly to allow that. As a song started Marcus pulled Victoria around to him and they started dancing. Once again, instead of Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory (who had abandoned his date Cho, to stare at Victoria), or Draco Malfoy- Marcus was once again the center of attention. He rather liked it too. As the song ended Victoria quickly pulled away.  
"I'm going to um, get something to eat." Victoria hurried over to the table with the punch, looking for Oliver, she found him leaning against the wall with a cup in his hands. She walked over to him. "You know that's spiked with Vodka don't you?" She asked. He looked down at his cup strangely and put it on a nearby table. Victoria giggled. "Well, um, who's your date?" She asked.  
"Well, I don't have one, I didn't ask anyone, and I rejected Katie Bell." He said, while staring focusedly to the floor.  
"Oh, why did you do that?"  
"Well, I was hoping there was a chance that this certain someone would dance the last dance with me at least. I wouldn't want to be pre-occupied if I got that chance." He said looking into her eyes. Victoria went back to Marcus and spent the rest of the dance with him, as the DJ (Flitwick) announced the last song for that night, Victoria told Marcus she'd be at the lady's room. Vicky hurriedly ran across the Great Hall and spotted Oliver, she quickened her pace walking towards him, she would've tripped and fell on her untied shoe lace if Oliver hadn't caught her. Victoria straightened up and wrapped her hands around Oliver's neck and layed her head on his shoulder. He wraped his arms around her waist and held her gently as the swayed to the sweet song.  
  
"I didn't hear you leave. I wonder how am I still here?   
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory.   
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want. But I can't hide. I won't go.  
I won't sleep. I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.   
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be. Until you're resting here with me.  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream.  
And I can't leave this place, risk forgetting all that has been.  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want. But I can't hide. I won't go.  
I won't sleep. I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.   
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be. Until you're resting here,  
I won't go, and I won't sleep, I can't breathe, Until you're resting here with me.  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be. Until you're resting here with me...  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want. But I can't hide. I won't go.  
I won't sleep. I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here,  
I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me. I won't leave,  
I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me."  
  
Oliver whispered the soft lyrics into Victoria's ear as they danced. Everything he was doing, somehow sent shivers through her.   
"Vicky, there's something I _need _to tell you." Oliver started.  
"Vicky! There you are," Marcus said as he trotted towards them. He spotted Oliver and gave him a mean look. "Come on, there is a Slytherin after party in my house." Marcus said as he took Victoria's hand and led her away. Victoria turned and gave Oliver a sad look, he raised his hand slightly and gave a short wave. Once Victoria exited the Great Hall, Marcus looked at her. "So...Victoria, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. That hit Victoria like a shot, she didn't expect that.  
"Uh....well," Victoria quicky looked to her left and right, she saw a bunch of Slytherins gathered around them, all with their hands in their robes...reaching for their wands. Victoria got a sudden pang of fear, but Crescents, and especially people related to her mother, where never afraid. "Yes!" Victoria said quickly, many of the Slytherins once around her smiled and walked off. Victoria felt scared.   
"Well, that's good then. And don't worry about your Gryffindor friend Wood, he's well, I don't even want to talk about that loser." Marcus said as he led Victoria into the common room.   
"Hey Wood, what's wrong?" Harry potter asked his team mate and captain. Oliver was sitting in the Gryffindor common room avoiding the after party. Oliver sat with a piece of parchment and quill infront of him.  
"I've never felt in love in my life."  
"Aww Wood, that's not true. Tons of girls like you, you're good looking and a jock!" Ron said, trying to cheer him up.  
"But they never....but they're not who I like."   
"Well, who do you like?" Hermione asked curiosly.  
"You mean you can't tell?"  
"Uh...ya. Anyway Wood, what are you about to write?" Ron asked.  
"A note to my parents, telling them I changed my mind and I'm staying home for Christmas holidays."  
"That's great Wood, we better go now, someone said Lockheart was going to come to the party!" Harry said as he pulled his two friends away. Oliver finished writing to the letter and walked over to a vacant window. He opened it and whistled a tune. Victoria's white and pink headed cockatoo flew in and over to his hand.   
"Hey Garnet, take this to my parents ok? Lancealot (his owl) is asleep and I didn't want to wake him. Oh and here's another note, you can give to Vicky." Wood smiled as he wrapped both letters onto the obedient bird, and she took off.   
A couple days passed by, and it was the third day of Christmas break. In four days everyone would be back here though. It was announced that the saturday after everyone got back would be the second quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw in the first game, and now Victoria had been appointed keeper and captain, so chances where that they would do better. Victoria got a letter from Wood asking her to meet him on the quidditch field for one on one practice. Victoria made her way onto the field with her Vixen4500, the latest broom in the french line. Wood was already mounted on his Jetuper7000, and hovering a few feet above ground.  
"I can't wait to get practice started." He called out. So she quickened her pace and hopped onto her broom while trotting towards him and flew over.   
"Well now we can, do you want me to throw the quaffle at you first, or you at me?"   
"Well actually, the first thing I do is take a warm-up lap around the field- to you know, get a feel for it."  
"You've been playing quidditch all your life, and have been on the team since your second year...and you still need a feel for it?" Victoria asked curiously.  
"Trust me it's fun, Vicky. Hop on."   
"What?"  
"Oh common, don't be shy- like I said, trust me." Oliver said, scooting up on his broom. Vicky reluctantly, and blushing, got off her broom and got on his, she wrapped her arms around his waist to prevent herself from sliding off and he kicked off higher.   
"Well it's a more beautiful veiw when you have time to actually veiw it, Olly." She said as she took in the breath-taking scene. Oliver chuckled.  
"Did you just call me, Olly?" He asked.  
"Yup!" Vicky giggled.   
"Oh, you'll pay for that deary." He said jokingly and he dove down on his broom, like a seeker normally would. Vicky screamed and giggled. Then Oliver shot the broom straight upwards and did loopty loops around the rings. Suddenly Oliver stopped the broom midspeed right in the middle of the field about 60 feet up.  
"Why-why did you stop Olly?" Vicky asked as she scooted back on the broom. Oliver swung his legs over and turned around so he was facing Vicky.   
"V..v..Vicky. You are the most amazingly person I have ever met." He said, his forehead leaned slightly against hers. "So tell me the truth, do you really want to be with Marcus Flint?" He asked. Victoria looked down she opened her mouth to say something, but Oliver interrupted her. "Answer me, after I do this.." he said. Oliver slowly tilted his head down slightly and softly laid his lips on Victoria's. Victoria had never felt so electrified in her life, she would've fallen off the broom if Oliver wasn't holding on to her! Oliver pulled away and looked at her with the most love-struck look Vicky had ever seen. She knew she had that same look on her face.   
"I want to be with you. I've felt something for you since the first day I saw you, but I didn't know what it was I felt. Thankyou, for bringing that out for me." Victoria said. Oliver smiled.   
"Well, I just _knew _I was in love from the first time I saw you." Oliver said, he leaned in again and cupped her face in his hands. "So why don't we just say it? I love you."  
"I love you too." They kissed, this time a deeper kiss. Wood allowed his broom to slowly drift them back to earth as their lips were still locked.   
From a library window, Draco Malfoy let out a tiny smirk.   
"Ooh. Wait till Marcus gets back from holiday break." Malfoy whispered.  
"I should send a letter to Marcus." Victoria whispered under her breath. Oliver stroked her hair with his hand and looked down at her.  
"No, I think I'll send a letter to Marcus."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

** Ch.1: Think I'm in Love - Part 2  
**

Christmas Holidays ended, a furious Marcus coming home, and Gryffindor beating Hufflepuff. It was the day of the third game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Vicky, in her blue and bronze Ravenclaw wear bumped into Marcus Flint on the field while heading to the stands.  
"Oh! Look who it is!" Marcus said cruely as he glared at her. "The girl who went behind my back!"   
"Marcus! I broke up with you, and then I let Oliver ask me out!" Victoria shot back.   
"But you certainly let him kiss you!"   
"Hmph. Well, I'd explain it to you, but you wouldn't understand true love Marcus!" Victoria said as she took her place between Penelope Clearwater and Cho Chang. Victoria stood up with everyone else except the Slytherins and cheered as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team soared onto the field. After Harry Potter, out came Wood who took his place at the Goal Posts. The other plays gathered around as Madame Hooch threw the quaffle up and started the game.   
Halfway into the game Gryffindor was leading by only 10 points. The game was getting nasty. Victoria watched intently as Oliver blocked the quaffle from entering Gryffindor's goals once again. Vicky felt a disturbing aching in the back of her head and cringed.  
"No, not now!" She whispered. She felt her head being controlled by erupting pain, and she felt herself almsot fall of her seat in the bleachers.  
"Are you alright Victoria?!" Penelope asked. Cho looked at Vicky too.   
"I..." Vicky started but images flooding her mind stopped her from speaking. Vicky saw herself in the stands, watching the game. She saw Oliver giving her a wave while the Gryffindors and Slytherins fought over the quaffle down the other end of the field. Victoria's head was burning feriously and she saw Marcus Flint flying the quaffle towards Oliver. Oliver was unaware of Marcus grabbing a beater bat from Fred Weasley as he flew nearer. Marcus launched the bat into the air towards Oliver. Oliver was hit and fell to the ground, his head bleeding constantly. Victoria saw herself yell out in worry and run down the stands to him. Victoria felt the pain from her head ease as her mind cleared out and she returned to her spot in the stands. Victoria looked up and saw Oliver wave at her- oh no, this was it! Victoria wasn't going to panic, she could handle this- somehow!   
"Accio Vixen4500!" Victoria summoned her broom which instantly flew to her. Victoria jumped on, frightening the jumpy Ravenclaws.  
"Victoria, what on earth are you doing!?" Cho yelled. Victoria didn't bother to answer she was out of the stands in a flash heading straight for the Gryffindor goal posts, straight for the contact point. Victoria could see Oliver's worried face ahead, and feel Marcus swinging the bat and letting it loose.  
"Victoria!" Oliver yelled, but it was too late. Victoria took a slam to the head and dropped the 50 feet down, she fell into the grass and her broom fell next to her along with the beater bat. Victoria looked up at the sky and saw maroon and green blurs coming closer, the last thing she saw was Oliver's face. He was holding her face in his hands.   
"Victoria, you're okay, it's ok, Madame Hooch will take care of you, so just hang on!" But Victoria could not hold on right now, she closed her eyes and let the darkness colide over her.  
One month later, Oliver Wood sat in the hospital wing, next to Victoria's bed. He held her soft hand in both of his and stared at her still body. Most of her bruises and cuts had healed, but she was still unconscious.  
"They said I'd find you here." Came Harry Potter's voice. Oliver quicky turned around. "Sorry to disturb you Oliver, but I..we, the team, were talking. And we were talking to the Ravenclaw quidditch team and- the next match is Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw." Harry said quickly. Wood nodded, he knew that.  
"They don't know what they will do without their Keeper. And well, Alicia Spinnet had an idea that...well, if we asked Dumbledore and Madame Hooch, you could take her place as their keeper for this one game. Considering that she took your place...when.."  
"When Marcus was going to give me a nasty blow to the head." Oliver replied quickly.  
"Ya."   
"I like that idea, Harry. It's approved by me."  
"Ok, I'll go tell the others." Harry said as he exited. Oliver stared back at Victoria.  
"It will be ok. I promise you." He said, he kissed her forehead and exited the room, giving her one last glance.  
The day of the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match came quickly. Both Dumbledore and Madame Hooch approved of Wood being a temporary Ravenclaw keeper, and most of the school, all but the exception of the Slytherins, were quite happy. Oliver had to becareful now, though. Marcus Flint surely had it in for him. Oliver put on a sheer blue sleeveless robe over his red ones and grabbed his broom. He walked over to Cho Chang, and Penelope Clearwater, other Ravenclaw members.  
"So here goes?"  
"Here goes." Penelope stated breathlessly. She kissed the ring on her finger that Percy Weasley had gotten her from Hogsmeade.   
"To the year of the Ravenclaw." Said Roger Davies from behind them. Then the doors opened and they all mounted their brooms and took off in the morning sunlight. As Oliver did a lap around the field, the brightness of the day had blinded him, but he spotted a hufflepuff with a sign that read 'Avenge Crescent, and Beat Slytherin!'. Oliver smirked a bit and took his place at the Ravenclaw goal post.   
The game started very slow. The quaffle remained at the Slytherin end halfway through the game. When Oliver started getting tired he saw movement coming closer to him from a green and blue blur. Flint had the quaffle, but he wasn't stupid enough to try anything on Wood this time. Dumbledore and Madame Hooch would make sure of that. Penelope Clearwater knocked the quaffle away from Flint and started taking it back towards the other end, but Malfoy, who was a seeker, interrupted Penelope's persuit. When Penelope was confused and messed up another Slytherin chaser grabbed the quaffle and headed back towards Oliver. As the Slytherins neared, the chaser passed the ball to Flint. Flint sped away from the others, entering the goal area. He glared straight at Oliver and gave the quaffle a high and mighty throw. The crowd gasped. Oliver quickly dove towards it and spun his broom around whacking the quaffle away with it's end. The crowds cheered. Oliver made many more good saves, soon it was Ravenclaw-10, Slytherin-0. After a long, long game... Wood finally heard Lee Jordan yell out.  
"CHO CHANG HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Much to his own surprise. The crowd was roaring, usually only Gryffindor, if anyone, ever beat Slytherin. Oliver smiled as he flew away from the goal posts and joined the Ravenclaws who were doing speedy victory laps around the field. As he passed one of the stands something caught his eye. He screeched to a stop and looked down at the bottom of the stands where the ladder was. He saw Victoria in her short white hospital gown leaning against the ladder smiling up at him. Oliver felt his heart go a million miles per hour. Without hesitation he swooped down towards her. Once Oliver came 10 feet above the ground he jumped off and ran the rest of the way over to her.   
"Vicky, you're alright." Oliver smiled as he pulled her into a hug. Victoria lay her head on his shoulder and ran her hand up and down his back.  
"Ya, I'm fine now. Thanks to you."  
"What do you mean, thanks to me? I almost got you killed." Oliver whispered. Victoria smiled.  
"No. When I was unconcious, and in my coma...I was chained the the bottom of the ocean, it was the worst nightmare I had ever had. But then...you came and saved me. I was sure I was goign to die any time soon now, run out of air. But you came, I waited and you came." Victoria smiled and looked into his eyes. Oliver felt his eyes getting watery. No one really knew Oliver as an emotional guy, but everything that Victoria had just told him, and everything about her- it took his breath away, and he let out tears of joy, that she was safe. Victoria wiped away one of his tears. Oliver smiled and pulled her into a soft passionate kiss. Victoria's heart fluttered madly inside.   
"Let's go to the Gryffindor Common Room? What do you say? There's so much we need to catch up on. Like well snogging for one, but there's other stuff too." Oliver said jokingly. Victoria smiled.  
"Sounds great to me."  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add when transferring this to windows notepad, heh heh. Okay- I own nothing except for my made up character, which you can use as long as it isn't in a bad way, and um...yeah.   
  
Ch.2; Tumbling Way Downhill - Part 1**  


** "Victoria?"   
"Yes Oliver?"   
"Can I ask you something?" Oliver straightened himself up on the couch and adjusted his robes. He sat up straight and looked into his beautiful girlfriend's eyes. They were graceful and deep warm brown.   
"Sure you can." Victoria said. She took Oliver's hand in hers and looked at him. "Anything."   
"How- how did you know...How did you know that Marcus was going to try to hit me with the beater bat?" Oliver asked. He looked at Victoria quizzically. She looked down.  
"I really can't say how I knew, because I don't know. I don't know myself how I knew that. I just saw Marcus, and he had a dirty...sense to him."  
"Oh, ok." Oliver leaned back on the couch against Victoria's shoulders. "If you remember, will you tell me though?"  
"Um...ya...sure."   
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Victoria whispered as she kissed his forehead.   
Cho Chang was outside the Ravenclaw common room later that day. Victoria came walking up to the portrait of Athena.   
"Where were you?" Cho asked coldly. Victoria looked rather surprised, Cho sounded as drawling as Draco Malfoy.  
"At the Gryffindor tower." Victoria said softly.  
"With Oliver, I pressume?" Cho muttered. Victoria nodded. Cho just rolled her eyes and said "Eiko Carol" and walked into the common room. Victoria followed her, and went straight to her bedroom. Vicky plopped down onto her bed and yawned. She really wanted to tell Oliver the truth, that she could truly see the future, but she couldn't. It was a family secret, a family value, it would break the family name. So Oliver, just couldn't know. Not yet.  
The next day, Cho Chang came up to Oliver.  
"So Wood, tell me if the Hufflepuffs you're practicing with are going to try anything, and I'll come save you just like Little Miss Princess Victoria did." Cho said flirtishly. Oliver chuckled sarcasticly and moved farther away from her.  
"I didn't tell Victoria anything, she saw what Marcus was about to do- and came." Oliver said dreamily. For the first time ever, Cho wondered exactly how Victoria did know to save Oliver.  
"Oh. But I was right next to her Oliver, and she was up in the air on her broom, before there were any signs of Marcus having anything up his sleeve." Cho got a blinking lightbulb above her head and smirked. "Unless...oh...my...gosh!"  
"What!?" Oliver asked quickly. Cho looked stunned.  
"No it's a crazy idea..." Cho whispered. Oliver laughed.  
"How crazy can it be? Something as crazy as Victoria being able to tell the future?"  
"No. But...what if Victoria is part of a plot Marcus Flint put together. What if she's been part of this plan all along- to help get rid of you, take your mind off quidditch, all so that Slytherin can win the Quidditch cup....And she saved you because of a guilty concionence."   
"Cho...that's ridiculous. I'm sorry, but you...you got it all wrong, and have the strangest prediciments." Oliver said, as he rolled his eyes and quickly paced away from Cho. Cho grinned slyly.  
"Well my part is done, that little thought will be in his head all day, until he talks to Victoria about it, and if I'm lucky- total disaster."   
Meanwhile, Victoria was in the library researching for Herbology with Cedric Diggory. She and Cedric had begun to become good friends, and nothing more. Because at that moment, Victoria's mind was off, thinking about Oliver, instead of their project.  
"Victoria...I know your thinking about Oliver, but can we pleaseeeeeee concentrate on the project? You must've really hit your head harder then I thought, to be this off task." Cedric said as he slammed a pile of books on underwater sea plants right infront of her. Victoria snapped up from her daze.   
"Oh sorry." She said as she exchanged books on the table. "So, how are you and Cho doing?"  
"Cho...she's been really not there lately. Like there in body, but not exactly in mind- if you know what I mean?"  
"Ya, I think so. So she's been ignoring you?"  
"Sorta, ya."  
"Well that sucks, I'll talk to her when I can, if you want."  
"That'd be great thanks!" Cedric said excitedly. Victoria grinned and nodded. As they read and worked, Victoria started to softly hum a song.   
"You get me...When nobody understands...You come and take the chance...baby...you get me. You look inside my wild mind, never knowing what you'll find, and you still want me all the time." She softly sang to herself. Cedric looked up.  
"Did you say sumthin?" He asked. Victoria smiled and shook her head.  
"Just singing my favorite song..."  
"And thinking about Oliver." They both said in unision and laughed.   
Out on the quidditch field, Oliver was highly distracted. But it didn't matter, the Hufflepuff's couldn't practice much without their captain, Cedric Diggory.   
"OLIVER! ARE YOU ALIVE!" Fred Weasley shouted as he flew past. Some Hufflepuff girl named Hannah flew by.  
"Cedric Diggory isn't gonna be here, because he's working on a Herbology project in the library with Victoria Crescent." She sounded annoyed as she flew past them slowly. Oliver turned around upon hearing Victoria's name. God, he hated Cho Chang. She had gotten this whole stupid theory stuck in his head. It was so stupid! Because! Victoria would never do anything remotely like that, she would never lie to him! And they were in love!   
"Oliver, what's up with you- you're like...blah!" Alicia Spinnet said as she whizzed by. "Lighten up!"   
"Ya...ya...it's not that easy." Oliver murmured.   
Cho Chang hid behind a book shelf in the library and watched Cedric and Victoria working. "Sorry Cedric baby, but this is something I'm just going to have to do." she murmured as she raised her wand. She pointed it towards Cedric and a tiny red stream of light erupted from it and hit Cedric in the eye. Cho ducked behind more books.   
"Ow!" Cedric yelled out, he stood up quickly.  
"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.  
"There's something in my eye!!"   
"Hold on!" Victoria stood up and walked over to him, she was inspecting his eye, but from Cho's position, it looked like more than that. Cho took out her instant development camera and took a flash-free picture of them. The photo (a moving one) appeared instantly in her hand. Cho grinned evily and dashed off.   
"Ok, stand still!" Victoria squeaked, trying to protect herself from Cedric's flailing arms.  
"It's not that easy!!!" Cedric yelled. Victoria pointed her wand at his eye and a bubbling jet of green stuff flew from it and splashed in Cedric's eye. Cedric stopped freaking out and calmed down. "Thanks."  
Cho hid behind a collumn in the corridor, and saw the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor quidditch teams walking in from practice. Cho left the photo right in Oliver's path (He was walking ahead of the others). Oliver stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a moving picture on the ground, he bent down and picked it up. Fred, George and Alicia were looking over his shoulder at the photograph. Oliver couldn't beleive his eyes. His girlfriend, the one he loved so much...more than anything in the world, the one who even got herself almost killed for him? Kissing Cedric Diggory!? Alicia gasped when she saw the picture. Everyone started staring at Oliver. Oliver crumpled the picture up in his angry fist and walked quickly away down the hall. Everyone was talking and whispering behind him. Then Cedric and Victoria came walking down the opposite end of the corridor, Victoria ran over to Oliver when she saw him.  
"Hi!" She said. Oliver glared at her.  
"Don't hi me, don't even talk to me anymore, you coniving, lieing, cheater!" Oliver yelled. Victoria looked shocked.  
"What are you talking about!?" Victoria asked. Oliver glared at Cedric and shoved the photo in Victoria's hand. Vicky gasped. "Oliver, this isn't what it looks like."  
"Then what the hell is it!?"  
"Cedric got something in his eye, you can even ask him!" Oliver looked at Cedric and Cedric nodded.   
"Ya, that's the oldest one in the book!" Oliver said. Cedric stepped forward.  
"Oliver, she's telling you the truth! Me and Vicky aren't involved! I'm with Cho!" Oliver ignored Cedric completely.  
"You keep lieing to me Victoria. How can I love someone who keeps lieing to me?" Oliver said angrily.  
"I'm not lieing to you!"  
"You won't even tell me how you knew to save my life! Marcus probably told you what he was going to do- and you saved me because you pitied me! Or something like that!"  
"I can't beleive you'd think that!" Victoria cried. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and Oliver's eyes were glistening too.  
"I don't know what to beleive or think anymore." Oliver said as he stormed away. Victoria's legs gave way, and she fell down to her knees crying. The other quidditch players standing by quickly dispersed. Alicia Spinnet walked by Vicky, and whispered.  
"I'm sorry Vicky, I'll talk to him." And then she walked off again. Cedric bent down and gave Vicky a supportive hug. He knew Victoria loved Oliver very much, and would never do anyhing like that! Cedric might not have been very bright, but he knew right from wrong. And he hated seeing one of his best friends being hurt. Cedric thought he heard movement and muffled giggling, he looked up. In the cornor of his eye he saw the ends of a blue quidditch robe, small quidditch robes.   
"Cho." Cedric muttered angrily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	4. Chapter 2 and a half

**Ch2; Tumbling Way Downhill - Part 2  
**  


**The next few weeks were like hell for both Vicky and Oliver. They ignored each other completely, but iVictoria spent most of her time in her dorm crying. Oliver kept to himself, and did poorly at qunside their hearts were aching badly. idditch matches. Now Slytherin and Hufflepuff were in the lead. Cedric was spying on Cho daily, he would avenge his friend.  
"This is the most demented thing I've ever seen." Ron said with a yawn. Hermione tried to stay neutral, but she couldn't help but agree.  
"I can't take this anymore!" Hermione squealed. Harry looked at both his friends. "Harry, you should be out there on the field- not Slytherin and Hufflepuff!"   
"I know...but Oliver's going through a rough time, he hasn't been coaching us or anything..." Harry sighed and looked at the extremely boring Quidditch game taking place.   
"It's because of that Victoria girl." Ron said, looking at them both. "I mean- I've seen Percy go through the same thing with Penelope."   
"Go through what?" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes, it's tough having friends who haven't started puberty yet!  
"Go through the cycle that we call love...the birds and the bees Harry, the birds and the bees."   
"Mm." Hermione smiled. "Love is the most beautiful thing in the world." She sighed dreamily. Ron and Harry stared blankly at her and Hermione regained her usual straight stare. "B-but...it's so confusing, and there's no facts about love, it's all a bunch of whibble hobble, and it messes with your head, your heart, and worst of all, your scores!"  
"Allright, Hermione, allright. Let's just let Ron explain..."  
"Right. So- like Hermione said, love messes with your heart, your brain, and you just get all washed up, but it's even worse when you're out of love yet still in love and-"  
"And you're confusing me!" Harry wailed. At that instant Draco Malfoy came over silently before them.  
"Silly fools." Malfoy muttered to the threesome. "You, Weasley, cannot explain love, because not even your own family loves you enough to buy you good things, and the closest you will ever come to love, is a prostitute, if you have enough to pay for one, though I even doubt that." Malfoy said cooly. He looked at Harry's puzzled face. "What's a prostitute, Harry? Hmph. A guy who hasn't entered puberty yet- are you wearing power rangers under garments, Potter? A prostitute is basically that Cho Chang you always gawk at. I also doub that you could fall in love either, Potter. I mean, girls would probably use you for your fame. And considering your parents didn't love enough to stay alive- there's no hope in the future. And Granger, all though he'd have to be one sorry fellow, you might actually be the only one of you three to achieve love. But, on the other hand, you'll probably turn out being a prostitute- it's always the shy ones." Draco said vicously. Harry stood up and punched Draco in the cheek and Draco stumbled backwards.   
"Get away Malfoy." Harry spat. A few people turned their heads, including one very bored Victoria Crescent. Marcus Flint walked over to the fallen Malfoy.  
"Malfoy, where have you been?!" Flint demanded. "All of a sudden, our seeker goes missing- and _Hey Vicky_." Marcus said slyly. Draco rolled his eyes.   
"Bye." Vicky muttered.  
"That wasn't very nice." Marcus teased.  
"Ugh, go away!" Vicky said, standing up and moving away. Marcus grabbed her arm.   
"Now that you're through playing games with that Gryffindor Stoat- you can come back to me- I know some other games we could play."  
"LET GO OF ME." Victoria said loudly yanking her arm away from him. Marcus took a few steps back in surprise. "I don't like you. I never did. I am not involved with Cedric Diggory. I was not playing games, with Oliver Wood. I love Oliver Wood, and if anyone is going to spread any more rumors about me- it's too late because my life is already ruined!" She yelled, basicly to the entire crowd there before madly stomping off back to the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other.   
"We could go talk to Oliver." Ron suggested.   
"I suppose we could." Harry said. "I heard Alicia Spinnett talking to him last week, telling him that Victoria would never cheat on him, however, he threatened to knock Alicia out of the Gryffindor locker room with his broom if she didn't shut up about it."  
"Oh." Hermione said. "This is so sad."   
Cedric walked by the Transfiguration classroom, and stopped seeing Cho inside. He had to confront her sooner or later. Cedric wished he couls tell Oliver, that Oliver had not been backstabbed, but rather that he had, by his own girlfriend. But it all made Cedric realize what a fool he had been to think that Cho was important to him.  
"Cho." Cedric said walking in and shutting the door to the room.  
"Oh! Hi Cedric!" Cho said in giggly surprise.  
"We need to talk."  
"Oh, okay!" Cho winked.  
"No Cho, not make out- talk." Cedric said hopefully erasing any ideas Cho had. "You know for a little girl, you're pretty smart. A mastermind."  
"Little girl?" Cho said ignoring the rest of what he said.  
"Yes, little girl. Because you are absolutely not mature. Neville Longbottom is more mature than you- hell, Draco Malfoy is more mature than you."   
"Cedric, what are you trying to say?" Cho asked.  
"Well first, of all, I'm saying we're through." Cedric paced around the classroom as Cho stood there horrified. "Second, I'm asking, politely, that you please tell Oliver Wood what you did."  
"As If, and how do you know what I did?"  
"I'm not as stupid as you take me for, Cho. I'm not just a pretty face. I know how you sabotaged Oliver and Vicky's relationship- that was very wrong."  
"Oh, so you know, it's not like Oliver would beleive you."  
"He'd beleive you!"  
"Well, I'm not going to tell him."  
"Fine, I'm through with asking nicely...I'm demanding you tell him."  
"Remember you said I was smart, a mastermind. Well, Cedric...all I can say now is that you better watch your back." Cho strutted out of the classtoom leaving Cedric there in anger. He would just have to talk to Oliver, if he could somehow find a way. Everyone else who tried was threatened for their life.  
Oliver sat in the 6th year Gryffindor boy's bedroom. He tossed a quaffle up against the wall and caught it when it bounced back to him. He did this, oh, about a couple hundred times a day. He was beginning to feel like he was trapped in an asylum. There wa a soft knock at the door but Oliver neglected to answer, why should he, it might not be for him.   
"Oliver?" The knocker's voice called out.   
"Come in." Oliver said rolling his eyes. He looked up in surprise to see Cedric Diggory there.  
"Harry gave me the password." Cedric said, walking over and sittind down a random bed. Oliver stared at the quaffle in his hands.  
"What do _you _want?" Oliver asked in an irritated tone.   
"Hey, you don't have to be so mean to everyone whose trying to cheer you up."  
"Oh, you were trying to cheer me up?" Oliver asked sarcastically.  
"Oh god, don't tell me you still think that something happened between me and Vicky... That's just insane. How can you still think that-"  
"I'll tell you, the same thing, I've told everyone else- I don't know what to think, and I need time to myself, so that I can think it through."  
"You've been shut in here for like a month, isn't that enough time?"  
"You've never been in love before, have you Cedric? A month. Heh." Oliver chuckled.   
"No- I haven't been in love, but, I do have feelings, and it hurts me to see her, Vicky, hurt like this."  
"Uh-huh...sure..."  
"Hey! Drop it! Listen, I came in here, like everyone else, to try to get you to talk to her again- but now, I just have one reuqest- beleive me when I say nothing happened between us." Cedric said it, finally. There was a long pause, and Oliver didn't know what to do. Finally he nodded.  
"Fine."  
"Thankyou."  
"But- you need to leave me alone now. I'm not ready to talk to her yet."  
"Will do."  
"Okay then. Bye."  
"Bye." Cedric escorted himself out of the Gryffindor tower and made his way towards the Ravenclaw tower. He said the password that he knew from Cho and Vicky and went inside and looked around. Penelope Clearwater was sitting down doing astronomy homework.  
"Hey, is Vicky, here?" Cedric asked.  
"Oh- no. Haven't you heard? She's been taken out of school for the rest of the year, upon her request. I mean, you know all that stuff, with Oliver, the poor thing, it just got to her. I'm sure she'll be back next year, but she just can't be here now."  
"Oh. Oh...okay, thanks." Cedric walked out and back towards his own house. He knew Vicky was heartbroken, but losing her pride so much that she'd just leave? He had heard that something had happened at the Quidditch game today. Speaking of Quidditch- with Cedric being concentrated on Oliver and Vicky- Slytherin was taking a slight lead. Cedric sighed. Why couldn't Oliver just not be an ass?   
  
**


	5. Chapter 3

**Ch.3; Hands Clean - Part 1  
  
**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger began their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Witch such curious events rising up, like the escape of Siruis Black, the man accused to Lily and James Potter's murder. But apart from the political issues, hearts were still heavy, and angst in the air. Victoria had indeed come back to Hogwarts for her 7th year, greatly welcomed by all her friends, except for Penelope Clearwater who had graduated last year, but they owled each other during the summer. The only person who wasn't there was Oliver Wood, and with the up coming Welcome Back Ball coming up that friday, she wondered if he would back out on that too. Over the summer, she had gone through serious thinking...and she feared she may not ever be with Oliver again, but she promised herself that she would still stand tall, and that she would still always love him, no matter what happened.   
The day of the Welcome Back Ball rolled around quickly. Victoria sat infront of the mirror. She had grown out of her "fairy" look, and now went for a more "mysterious" appeal. However, she had never given up on wearing tennis shoes to formals- heels just bothered her. She had her straight jagged black hair comed neatly and parted, with some dark brown highlights, and she wore a long simple black gown whose flowy hem barely touched the floor, and was held up by two thin black straps. She had on black and orange tennis shoes underneath, and pulled a black cloak over herself before heading out. As she headed out, she saw the trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, coming back from their welcome back ball. (It was seperated where as, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years attended and earlier ball and 5th, 6th, and 7th years attended a later one.)   
"Hey, how was your ball?" Vicky asked the trio. They all stopped and started chatting about the few cute girls, the even fewer hot guys, and then about how Draco Malfoy was once again an intruding git. "Yikes. Now I'm nervous."  
"Don't be!" Harry protested. "Oliver's going to be there." He whispered. Vicky's heart fluttered with releif.   
"Good luck." Hermione whispered befor epulling her two "men" along with her back to the Gryffindor tower. Vicky practically pranced down the halls and into the lit up Great Hall with excitement. It was packed. She spotted Cedric and walked over.  
"Have you seen Oliver? Harry told me he was going to be here." Vicky asked. Cedric shook his head.  
"Nope, sorry."  
"It's okay. So, too bad Cho couldn't come because she's a 4th year."  
"Actually, it wouldn't matter, I ended it with her last year...I beleive it was the day you left."  
"And you never told me by owl?"  
"I never thought of her again." Cedric smiled.  
"Gee, you're mean!" Vicky giggled. Cedric didn't laugh.  
"Vicky, there's something you don't know, or else you wouldn't defend her." Cedric started.  
"Oh my god!" VIcky pointed behind Cedric and he spun around seeing Oliver walk in with Cho by his side.  
"Oh my god is right!" Cedric panicked. "What is she doing here? And with him?"  
"You're right! I wouldn't have defended her if I knew this, this was going to happen!" Vicky said shakily. Cedric decided not to tell Vicky the other truth about Cho at the moment, she looked near tears.  
"Hey, hey, don't- don't even think of crying. Don't let him see you as pathetic." Cedric said handing her a tissue to stop her etars before the came. Vicky took a deep breath.  
"Thanks." Victoria sat down at a table and Cedric sat down next to her. "Oh Cedric, what am I going to do?"  
"Um, wait here." Cedric ran off towards Oliver and Cho. "Can I talk to you?" Cedric asked Oliver. Oliver shrugged and walked over to an isolated area with Cedric.   
"What?" Oliver asked.  
"You're killing her."  
"Whatever."  
"How did Cho come here? She's a 4th year."  
"Special permission from Mcgonnagal."  
"Oh. Well..."  
"Look- there's nothing more for you to say, you got your part out already, a long time ago, just go back to Vicky and...keep her okay."   
"Keep her okay?" Cedric scoffed and walked back towards Vicky.   
"Where did you go?"  
"To find out why the Bytch is here- special permission from Mcgonnagal."  
"Oh." Victoria lifted up a butterbeer and took a few sips. "Well, this absolutely, sucks."  
"Ya. I know what you mean." There was a long pause, of practical boredom. "Do you wanna dance- as friends, I swear."  
"Sure, and don't worry. Oliver is too absorbed with Cho to notice."  
"I dunno about that." Cedric said leading her to the dance floor. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her hips, and they danced at a safe distance. But Victoria's eyes searched the crowd, and her heart was somewhere else. Oh god, she was hopeless! Cedric smiled in sympathy. After their song had ended, Victoria and Cedric moved back towards their table, but on the way Victoria bumped into Marcus Flint who was accompanied by a Slytherin girl. Marcus stopped and shooed his date away before turning on Victoria.  
"You see what mess this has gotten you into?" He taunted. "Now you're a hopeless nobody, and it's all because of that Wood-chucker. Ha! I can't beleive I was angry when we broke up, because now, it's hilarious." Flint snickered.  
"Don't let him shove you around like that." Cedric said. "F*ck off Flint." Cedric warned.   
"We know you want to, but I'm not that way!" Marcus laughed and walked off not before shoving Victoria with his arm.   
"Vicky!" Cedric said catching her. Victoria felt time stop itself as visions filled her head. Slytherins. She saw them, Marcus, his date, some others...They were drunk, definetly. Playing with their wands like babies with new toys. Marcus howled and waved his hand up in the air, "CRUCIO!" He laughed out and a jet of green laser shot fomr his wand hitting Oliver in the back, the Slytherins laughed and Cho Chang ran away leaving him there. The pain subsided from Victoria's head and she looked up.   
"Sometimes I don't know if these visions are good or bad." She muttered to herself. A slow song began to play and she looked over to see Oliver dancing with Cho. Turning her head she saw the Slytherins...their dirty ass pranks. "Ugh!" Victoria pounced back on her feet and ran through the crowds...thank god for her tennis shoes. She reached them just in time as she heard the faint cry of "Crucio" before pushing Oliver out of the way. They both fell down and the curse hit Snape who subsided in screaming...but Vicky didn't notice. She looked down at Oliver who looked up at her confused...  
  
"Come to me now, and lay your hands over me.  
Even if it's a lie, say it will be allright, and I shall beleive.  
I'm broken in two, and I know you're on to me.  
That I only come home, when I'm so all alone, but I do beleive.  
That not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be.  
It seems like every time I try to make it right, it all comes down on me.  
Please say honestly, you won't give up on me, and I shall beleive. And I shall beleive.  
Open the door, and show me your face tonight.   
I know it's true, no one heals me like you, and you hold the key.  
Never again, would I turn away from you.  
I'm so heavy tonight, but your love is allright, and I do beleive.  
That not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be.  
It seems like every time I try to make it right, it all comes down on me.   
Please say honestly, you won't give u on me, and I shall beleive. And I shall beleive."  
  
Had the whole song really gone by in that one swift moment? No, Victoria knew it had been sooner, but she did know that for at least a second- they were once again gazing in each other's eyes, and the comfort was all too familiar. If only Cho hadn't screamed his name, snapping him out of the moment...maybe it would've lasted longer. She knew he felt something too, it was in his eyes, and in his lips, and written all over his skin. He missed her. Unfortunately, Oliver was going to be stubborn and not admit this. So Victoria retired early to her bedroom. While she slipped into her blue satin pajamas and brushing her hair, there was a knock at her window so Victoria walked over and opened seeing her precious cockatoo there.  
"Hey Garnet!" Victoria smiled letting the plumerous bird fly in dropping a letter onto her bed. Victoria sat down on the bed and stroked the bird's white back while opening the letter up.  
  


_You've saved me twice now.   
All I can say, although I still have my suspicions, is thanks.  
-Oliver  
  
_

"How...thoughtful." Victoria said placing the letter on her bedside table. She contemplated about writing back, but decided not too. She gave Garnet a kiss on the head before sending her to the owlery and then she snuck under the covers, and dreamt a little dream, about, hmm, guess.   
  



	6. Chapter 3 and a half

**Ch.3; Hands Clean - Part 2  
  
**

Half the year had passed, and Victoria, had remarkably managed to go back to concentrating fully on her studies, receiving great scores, and preparing for NEWTS coming at the end of the year. She received a few owls from Mrs.Tilizano, and her old divination teacher, (she wasn't much fond of Madame Trelawney, but then again, who was?) It reminded her of how she was before she came to Hogwarts...a care-free, happy yet unhappy girl. She was actually quite fine and glad with the way she was now, she had definetly emotionally matured, grown into a woman, rather than the young lady she ued to be, she spoke her mind now, and didn't bow down to the people who didn't deserve it. She was living, quite okay.   
"Garnet, a letter?" Victoria said walking to her window. It was almost midnight, and she still hadn't changed out of her school robes. "I've got 50 pages of the Potion's textbook to read tonight, I really don't have time for another letter!" She said letting the cockatoo in. Garnet dropped the parchment into Vicky's hands and she opened it up.  
  


_Vicky, big favor, can you please please please go down to the kitchens and tell the house elves to deliver food up to my dorm? I'm starving, and locked up in here because of Madame Hooch! She says if I am to be a swifter flyer, I need to diet! Ugh! Sorry for the inconvienence, but I'm going to die!  
-Cedric  
  
_

"Well, what is it? It can't lower my average anymore than it could Hermione Granger's." Vicky said. She let Garnet back out and then slipped into her shoes and grabbed her wand and walked out. She happened to be good at sneaking around, she didn't need an invisibility cloak. Vicky came to the portrait of the fruits and tickled the pear. After seeing that food would be sent to the right location, which the house elves had no problem with, Vicky started heading on her way back. She thought she heard someone else in the deserted halls...Filch. Dammit! Vicky quickened up her pace and broken into a soft run through the corridor when she turned a corner and collided with someone- they both fell down to the floor.  
"Vicky!" The voice was all to familiar.  
"Oh- Oliver?" Vicky said rubbing her head. He came over and helped her up, she faced him and looked into his deep brown eyes. "W-what are you doing here?"  
"I was going to get my transfiguration book I left in the classroom."  
"Oh."  
"It's um, not there...so I was actually heading back...towards my...tower."  
"Oh. I see." Victoria said, still looking at him, finally she managed to pull herself away and there was an odd silence that hung in the air, like musky perfume blended with the right amount of inner personal angst.   
"Vicky..." Oliver said. He missed the sound of her name, he missed saying it. She looked up at him.  
"Ya?"  
"You've changed." Was all he could muster out.  
"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult? Are you saying I've changed from the 'coniving cheater' you once called me, into something else?"  
"No, Vicky no. I mean...it's a compliment. You seem so much more, sure of your self and it just makes me fal-" Oh no. He was babbling again. "It's what made me fall down." He corrected.  
"Oh. I can't say the same for you. I really don't know if you've changed or not." Vicky chuckled. There was another long silent moment.  
"Would you like to find out?" Oliver spat out. Vicky turned and looked at him strangely.  
"What!?"  
"Um..." Oliver took her hand pulled him closer to her and kissed her sweetly. Victoria practically melted and pulled away from him looking heavily into his eyes and he stared back at her. "Unfortunately...I had a feeling that was going to be unavoidable." Oliver muttered. Vicky didn't respond she just brought his lips back to hers and they played a silly game, that was so romantic. "I love you." Oliver whispered. One thing led to another, and morning came...  
"Oh. My. God!" Vicky said upon waking up in a bed that _wasn't _blue, it was marroon! "Oh my god, Oh my god!" She turned seeing Oliver lightly breathing in his sleep. She looked at the clock next to his bead, it was 3 am. She could make it out of the Gryffindor Tower safely. Vicky hastily grabbed her clothes and put them back on. Hastily running her fingers through her hair she exitted the Gryffindor common room.  
It wasn't a very far walk to the Ravenclaw Tower, but Victoria had to be sure that no one would see her, this being Mrs.Norris's favourite time of night- or so she heard from the Weasley twins, and they knew, from experience. Vicky turned a hallway feeling her way against the wall in the deserted towers. Finally she reached the portrait of Athena and sighed in releif. She made it. Then out of nowhere a hand came out and grabbed her, another hand was placed over her mouth, muffling her screams. Vicky didn't know what happened next...she tried to fight the captor but it was no use and everything went black.   
  
Oliver woke up, as the sun peaked through the window. He grinned, and turned to the side when he saw Vicky's wand in his bed. The events of last came night came back to him. Oh man. Did they really go that far? Where was Vicky now? She probably let herself out. He wondered what she thought. "Does she regret it? Does she still hate me? Because I find it impossible to hate her now." Oliver sighed, flipping onto his back.   
  
Victoria opened her eyes she felt herself in an uncomfortable position, lifting her head she found herself chained to a wall in a dungeon. Was she still at Hogwarts? She didn't know. She saw a shadow of someone, a very _round _shadow. Vicky looked up at her wrists which were chained and bleeding slightly, and her robes were partially ripped. She must've put up quite a struggle. The shadow disappeared a man came into veiw. He was round, with blonde hair, and seemed almost_ frightened _of somethnig, because he kept looking back to where he was standing. There was a soft glow coming from the place he once stood, Vicky couldn't see what was causing it, but it felt creepy. Like she was being watched. Well, technically, she was. Vicky glared up at the fat man.   
"Who are you!?" She demanded.  
"My associates and enemies call me Wormtail." The guy shivered, still glancing back at the glow.  
"That's nice, why am I here."  
"My master knows you and your family heritage. You are one of the gifted ones. The seers of the future." Wormtail said. Victoria bit her lip.  
"No I'm not." She lied. There was a voice from the glow, but she could not see what produced it.  
_She lies. _The voice flew around the room.   
"I don't think you know everything about your heritage, young lady." Wormtail said. Vicky rolled her eyes, like now was the time for a history lesson. "There are only a few family lines gifte with this uh...gift. And yours is only one out of two that we know of. The other is a family line called the Tilizano's,"  
"My old headmistress." Victoria cut in.  
"Right, that's nice, anyway, did you know how the gift of 'seeing' is passed on through a whole family, not just through children, but to outsiders whom the family marries?"  
"Not really, never wondered that myself actually." Vicky said, rolling her eyes.  
"It's because of intimacy. The first person a 'seer' makes love to shares their gift, and if the case is, so would their child."  
"Wow, that's _really_ interesting, can I GO now?"   
"No. You see, you are the only one left in your family, and the Tilizano's because they have no children, but, you are the only one left in your family, who hasn't shared your power yet. And my master sees this power as something very valuable and needed, so I'm afraid we're going to have to-"  
"No!" Vicky yelled, shifting her position away from him as far as the chains would let her. When he neared she tried to kick at him, if only she had her wand...where was her wand? Wormtail grabbed her shoulder, but then the voice from earlier interrupted them.  
_Stop, Wormtail. _The voice sent shivers down Vicky's spine...she could literally feel the cold air on her back. _She's not pure. _  
"What? Master? But she has to be!"  
_She isn't. It seems we've come a night too late. Then the only thing left to do with her now...is kill her. We'll find another way to get the powers of sight.  
_"Kill her? Yessir."  
  
Oliver couldn't get back to sleep and it was still early. He turned on his side and pickd up Victoria's wand, the minute he did however- the pictures flooded into his mind. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he found himself in a room, a dungeon. He turned and saw Victoria chained up to the wall, and this incredibly ugly fat guy pointing his wand toward her, 'Avada Kedavra', the words spilled out of his mouth. No. no. Oliver snapped out of it. He wasn't sure what he just saw, all he knew was that he had to get down there, to the dungeons. He grabbed his own broom and through a robe on before running out of his dorm and the Gryffindor tower. Half way towards the dungeons, he realized how slow he was going.   
"I need my broom." Oliver said. He took out his wand and summoned his broom, instantly it was there. He hopped on and sped down the many twists and turns of Hogwarts, happily avoiding the changing staircases until he got to the dungeons. It couldn't be Snape's, it couldn't be Professor Lupin's, it- there was a strong glow from a dungeon at the very end of the hall. Oliver jumped off his broom and ran towards it locked. No problem. "Alohamora!" Oliver whispered and the lock clicked. He stumbled into the room.   
"Oliver!" Vicky smiled with releif. Oliver drew out his wand and pointed it at Wormtail.  
"Furnunculus!" Oliver said quickly, saying the first curse that could come to his mind. Wormtail grabbed his face, ugly boils started to pop out on him. Vicky gave Wormtail a disgusted look, not that the boils made him look anymore dispicable. Oliver ran over to Vicky and whispered. "Alohamora," unlocking her chains. Oliver quickly summoned his broom to them. "Come on." Oliver said, helping her up onto his broom. Vicky got on and wrapped her arms around his waist and they flew out of the door. Only seocnds after that Remus Lupin ran in to see what the commotion was.  
  
Vicky sighed and laid her head on Oliver's back as they flew through the Hogwarts halls. Then she realized they weren't headed for her tower, or his. Oliver flew through a window, taking them out to the quidditch field. Oliver did the same thing as the first time they were here together, he swung his leg over facing her. He took one of her hands in his, wiping away the blood from her wrists. Vicky pulled her hand back.  
"I'll be fine." She smiled. Oliver smiled. Vicky bit her lip. "Um...Oliver how did you know to come..."  
"That's the most amazing part, Vicky, I just touched your wand and then it was like I was seeing the future or something and-" Oliver cut himself off. This explained alot. "That's how you knew...about the quidditch game, the curse that hit Snape...this is how you knew isn't it? You saw..."  
"Listen, Oliver, Wormtail-" Oliver gave her a strange look. "The blonde round man back there, and there was someone else but I didn't see them, they told me, something." Vicky paused. "Oliver, my family comes from a long line of seers. You know, like Divination, except real, no frauds. We, sometimes, get interupted by these flashes of the future. They told me...how the curse, the gift, the ability, whatever you want to call it, gets passed on... from generation to generation in a family." Oliver stared intently at her. "There's more than a connection when a seer makes love to someone for the first time. The partner gets that ability, and any children the two ever have together...same thing." Vicky looked up. Oliver was at a loss for words.  
"Wow." He smirked.   
"Wow? Is that all you can say, because I want you to know, if I had known I was going to give you some insane ability I would've been smarter, I-"  
"I don't regret anything last night." Oliver said, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Do you?"  
"No, of course I don't Oliver...I love you."  
"I love you too." Oliver smiled, he leaned down and kissed her softly.   
"You understand...that this might interupt your life...it could be considered a curse, sometimes it might even hurt."  
"Vicky, I don't care. I feel blessed because it's me you gave this gift to. Whether you knew it or not. It doesn't change my feelings at all. And...I'm sorry, for, the hurt that I've put your through in the past year."  
"Oh, you didn't know, I mean, I should've told you-"  
"Vicky, I understand why you didn't tell me, because if word got out, you might be hurt again, like you just were."  
"But luckily you came in time." Vicky smiled.  
"I can't beleive I thought you...I can't beleive I beleived Cho. I just want you to know, that every day we were apart, I thought about you." Oliver smiled. Victoria felt her eyes water. "I never want to spend another day without you again. I think I knew you were the one, from the moment I saw you, and it was stupid of me, to try to turn our lives into some really bad soap opera." Oliver chuckled. He reached up and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Hold on, one moment." Oliver said, he turned around on the broom and flew them over to the quidditch goal posts. He jumped onto one, and helped her onto it to, and called his broom back over to the ring, placed one foot on it, and one of the ring.  
"Oliver, what are you doing?" Vicky asked.  
"I don't have...a ring with me right now. If I did, I'd hold it in my hand and offer it to you with all my heart, but this is the closest I can get." Oliver grinned. Victoria's mouth opened slightly in shock. Oliver bent down on one knee and took her hand in his. "Victoria Crescent, will you marry me?" Victoria couldn't beleive her ears...she felt her eyes water and thought she might fall if Oliver wasn't holding onto her hand.   
"Yes. Yes, Oliver Wood." Victoria smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks. Oliver stood back up and pulled her back to him, giving her a long heart searing kiss.   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 4

**Ch.4- Vow, Promises, and Swears: Part 1  
  
**

"Oliver." Harry walked into one of the compartments ont he Hogwarts express, followed closely by Hermione. They paused seeing Victoria and Oliver in very heavy lip-lockage. Hearing his name being called Oliver pulled away, seeing Harry and Hermione they both straightened themselves out. Vicky blushed but held onto Oliver's hand.  
"We heard the news." Hermione said, walking in, followed by Harry. "So Oliver finally got you a ring?" Hermione said, sitting down next to Victoria. Vicky stared at the beautiful diamond.  
"Even if he didn't, it wouldn't change a thing. I'd love him if he put a napkin holder around my finger." Vicky said. Hermione grinned. Oliver looked at Harry.  
"Be right back." Harry said, walking outside the compartment. "Okay guys." Harry whispered, Harry came back in followed by, Fred and George, the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Ron, and Cedric Diggory. They were holding a banner that said "Congratulations Oliver! On more than one victory!" In gold and red. It was obviously bewitched to sparkle. Oliver grinned and looked at Victoria, giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
"Thankyou, so much." Oliver said. "And Harry, I have something for you." Oliver said. "Now, you may not get a chance to use this next year, but for the year after..." Oliver pulled a badge from his pocket. "Quidditch Team Captain." He said proudly, pinning it to Harry's robe. Harry grinned and Hermione gave Harry a quick hug.  
"Congratulations to you too, Harry!" Hermione said.  
"Well, we never would've won without you, Harry." Oliver said. Harry grinned.   
"We'll give you two your privacy back now." Fred said, hurtling everyone out.   
"Oh, hold on, Oliver." Vicky said, walking outside. "Cedric, I just wanted to thank you so much for being a great friend to me when I was in need." Vicky said. Cedric smiled and gave her a quick hug.   
"I will get an invitation to the wedding, right?"  
"Of course." Vicky smiled. She bid him good-bye and returned to Oliver. "So, tell me, what did you mean by- "He may not get a chance to use this next year." Vicky asked, discussing the captain's badge Oliver gave him.  
"Nothing, just a little glimpse of the future I got. Lucky I graduated this year," Oliver said, he pulled Vicky closer to him and whispered. "There's not going to be any quidditch at Hogwarts next year due to something big. It's supposed to be a secret but..." Oliver looked back and forth, checking if the coast was clear, then looked back to Victoria. "Well, you'll find out soon enough." He grinned.  
"Hey! You got me interested, now you have to tell me!" Vicky laughed.  
"Let me think about it...ummm no." He grinned. Vicky pinned him to the seat. "Allright, allright, I'll tell you." Oliver said. Indeed, he did tell her. The young lovers enjoyed their train ride back to the London station, once stepping off the train hand in hand, to find both their pairs of parents waiting.   
  
"Oh, that must be that Oliver boy Vicky told us about." Mrs.Crescent whispered to her husband. "The one that made her pull herself out of school for the rest of her 6th year." She added in a darker tone. Mr.Crescent nodded, eyeing Oliver suspicously.   
"She never said they got back together." He gruffed. "But apparently it seems so." Mr.Crescent glance at his wife and stepped forward. "Victoria! Darling!" He said, walking over to his daughter and embracing her. Victoria returned the hug and pulled away.  
"Father! This is Oliver Wood." Victoria said, motioning towards Oliver.  
"Nice to meet you sir." Oliver said, extending his hand. Mr.Crescent shook it roughly and glanced back to Victoria.  
"Well, are you ready to go home, sweetie-pie?" Mr.Crescent asked.  
"Oh, um, Oliver wants me to meet his mother and father. May I please do that first?"  
"Of course. We'll be waiting here." Mr.Crescent walked back over to his wife. Oliver took Victoria's hand and led her to a couple standing by the 9 3/4's sign.   
"Mum! Dad!" Oliver walked over, pulling Vicky along after him.  
"Oliver, sweetie! Our little Hogwarts graduate!" Mrs.Wood gave her son a tight hug and gleamed at him. "Guess what?"  
"What?" Oliver asked. Mr.Wood bent down gleaming.  
"The wizarding college you applied to accepted- you're goign to be the new keeper of their team!" Mr.Wood said, giving his son a pat on the back. Oliver grinned and glanced at Victoria who gave him a happy smile and mouthed 'congratulations'.  
"Wow...I feel, so...on top of the world." Oliver blushed. His parents looked at him adoringly and then glanced at Victoria.  
"Oh, who is this sweet young girl?" Mrs.Wood asked.  
"Mum, Dad, this is Victoria Crescent." Oliver said, pulling her close. "My girlfriend." He added, with a slight warning tone in his voice. Mr.Wood's cell phone rang.  
"Oh. Damn these muggle devices. Excuse me." He walked over for a second while Mrs.Wood complimented Victoria.  
"My son is one fine picker!" She said, wiping her eyes. Mr.Wood came back, looking quite stressed.  
"It was the muggle bank. They still don't know what happened to that 200,000 dollars that disappeared from our muggle account. They could've sworn that I drew it out, but why would I? And for what!" Mr.Wood exclaimed. Vicky furrowed her brow and glanced at Oliver and then down to the ring on her very finger. "My, that's beautiful!" Mr.Wood said, glancing at Victoria's ring. "May I see it? Where did you get this?" He asked. Victoria opened her mouth to speak when Oliver cupped his hand over her mouth.  
"Dad, honestly, of course it's from her parents. Excuse us." Oliver led Victoria over to a secluded corner.   
"Let me guess. You took the money from your father's muggle account in order to pay for this?" Victoria asked, holding up her hand with the ring on it. Oliver bit his lip.  
"Yes, I only wanted the best for you, Vicky."  
"Oliver, you know I would've been fine with anything you gave me, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble. I mean, what if this causes financial problems for your family?"  
"It won't. 90% of our money is in Gringotts, that was just the muggle money." Oliver assured her. Vicky shook her head.   
"Oliver..."  
"Vicky, don't worry about it. My father's a major player in the stock markets, he loses money and gains money every day. I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of this. So please, promise me you won't be like my dad and make a big deal too? One of him is enough." Oliver said with a smirk. Vicky nodded. "Come on." Oliver grinned, pulling her close to him and kissing her quickly before proceeding back to his parents. As they neared, they found the Crescents talking to the Woods.  
"Mother, Father..." Vicky said, pulling her parents attention to her. They turned around.  
"Oh, Vicky, honey! We were just talking to Oliver's parents. You didn't tell us you got back together with Oliver."  
"I was so busy, I couldn't find time to get an owl." Vicky said nonchalantly.   
"Oh, I see, well we invited Mrs.Wood, Mr.Wood and Oliver to our house to eat next weekend." Mrs.Crescent smiled  
"Oh, that's fabulous." Vicky said. Oliver glanced at her.  
"Well, it's settled, let's go home, dear, say good-bye to Oliver." Mr.Crescent said. Vicky turned to Oliver and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye." She whispered into his ear before being pulled away by her parents and herded out of the station. Oliver touched his cheek and felt dizzy. He ignored his parents conversation about the bank account. All he was concentrated on now was that soon enough, he would be married to the only person he has ever loved. The only problem was telling his parents.   
  
The next weekend rolled around quickly, Oliver and Vicky sending many owls back and forth to each other. Many concering the fact of whether or not to tell their parents about the situation.   
  
_Vicky,  
  
You don't know how much I wish we could tell the whole world, not just Hogwarts, about our engagement, but my dad, would freak and kill me. Seriously! It's not you, it's me, he thinks I"m this immature little boy on a broomstick. He doesn't know me at all. Plus, he's going to know where you got that ring, so I'm thinking we should wait a little longer, let him cool off. How about your parents? Give Garnet my regards!   
  
Love,   
Oliver.  
  
Oliver,  
  
Both my parents would absolutely ground me for life if they knew. They just don't understand anything about true love. They were pretty much courted together, I think. You know my family is going to be even madder when they found out I sort of, passed on the gift to you. Then they'll go into this nonsense about how it won't last. Like I said, they don't understand. Only we do! Oh, here comes dad now! See you tommorow night!  
  
Love,   
Vicky.  
  
****_The doorbell chimed highly on Saturday night, echoing through the Crescent house. Vicky perked up and ran down stairs quickly, unlocking and opening the front door.  
"Mrs.Wood, Mr.Wood, Hi. Welcome." Vicky said, holding the door open. Oliver followed them in and gave Vicky a quick, hidden kiss on the lips while both sets of parents greeted each other. Vicky shut the door and followed her mother into the dining room where the plates were set. "Mother actually cooked the food, no house elf needed." Victoria said to the Wood's. They nodded delightedly and sat down. Vicky took a seat next to Oliver who sat next to his dad. Vicky's mom placed the several dishes on the table and sat next to Vicky. Mr.Crescent sat down inbetween the two mothers, completing the circle. So dinner progressed, the adults mainly chattering about adult things, while Oliver and Vicky gazed into each other's eyes and held hands under the table while playing footsie.   
"Oh!" Oliver almost fell out of his seat one time.  
"Gotcha!" Vicky whispered, helping him to sit straight up. Mr.Crescent stood up.   
"Excuse me, bathroom break." He joked, walking away. A few minutes later, Mr.Crescent emerged from the bathroom upstairs. He walked past Vicky's room, noticing the door wide open and Garnet flying about. "Honestly, that bird could fly downstairs." Mr.Crescent said, moving to shut the door. A piece of parchment on his daughter's bed caught his eye. He picked it up and read it quickly...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a loud scream from upstairs, and Mr.Crescent came downstairs, glaring furiously at Oliver and Vicky. "VICTORIA CRESCENT!" He yelled. Mrs.Crescent looked perplexed.  
"Honey, calm down...what's going on?" Mrs.Crescent, asked, embarrased.  
"Oh no...one of your letters." Vicky said softly. Oliver looked at her, the worst had just occured. "Father..."  
"Don't 'father' me! I didn't raise you to go off sleeping with your boyfriends before you married, and then getting engaged!" Mr.Crescent roared. "Not only is it immoral young lady- UNDER OUR CIRCUMSTANCES, you've just passed something vital on to Oliver!"  
"I know, Father, I know!" Vicky protested. Mr. and Mrs. Wood looked at each other.  
"Oliver, you two _slept _together?" Mrs.Wood asked. "I can't beleive you, you're only 17!"   
"18, mum!" Oliver corrected.   
"What did she pass onto you? Oh god, don't tell me- AIDS?" Mrs.Wood asked frightfully.  
"Nohing close to that, mum!" Oliver protested. Mr.Crescent was still barking angrily. Oliver stood up on his chair. "Allright! Everyone, why don't we all just calm down?" He suggested.  
"Oliver's right. You all need to calm down. This isn't as big a deal as it sounds." Victoria said, innocently, glancing around the table. Her mother looked petrified and Mrs.Wood was shaking her head slowly. "Yes, me and Oliver did... sle- make love to each other." Vicky said bravely. Mrs.Crescent shuddered and fell out of her seat. "But it's because we love each other and we were meant for each other, and it's like our destiny or something. Can't you all understand true love? We're going to get married. So there's nothing you have to worry about. It would've happened sooner or later." Vicky said, patiently and calmly. Oliver admired how well she handled that. The parents of course didn't.  
"Vicky, you don't know what you're saying! You're my innocent little flower!" Mr.Crescent said. Vicky shook her head.  
'"I'm turning 18 in a month, dad. I'm not little anymore. Me and Oliver have decided."  
"I can't beleive this." Mrs.Wood muttered. "Oliver, I don't beleive it. You ended up like your father after all, a stupid boy who fantasizes and sleeps around with whores!" Mrs.Wood said shockingly. Oliver dropped his jaw.  
"She is NOT A WHORE!" He yelled. Vicky looked down sadly, not wanting to look at the Wood's. "Mum, take that back right now, or I will never talk to you again!" Oliver demanded.  
"How dare you call my daughter a whore! It was obviously your boy who pressured her into it! Vicky, honey, we can take this to the courts, you can testify it as rape, he'll never bother you again." Mr.Crescent said calmly. Vicky looked at him, shocked.  
"Stop it! I mean not testifying anything against Oliver, because that'd be a lie. This wasn't any strange temptation or rush of hormones, we're IN LOVE. We asked each other if we ready for this, and we both said we were!"  
"You THOUGHT you were at the time. Baby doll, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Mr.Crescent protested. He looked down at her finger. "Give him back the ring."  
"Whoa whoa _whoa_." Mr.Wood stood up. "Oliver, _you_ gave her that ring?"   
"Yes." Oliver said, looking his dad in the eye.   
"Where did you get the money for it?"  
"I'll admit I got it from the family's muggle bank account. That's the only wrong I'll admit to though, because we did no other crime! Vicky deserves that ring and everything I did to get it, and more!"   
"Exactly, my daughter's too good for you!" Mr.Crescent boomed.  
"Your daughter too good for MY son?" Mrs.Wood repeated. "I don't think so. Oliver doesn't need some crackpot french whore!"  
"We're ITALIAN YOU IDIOT!" Mr.Crescent yelled.  
"Fine!" Mrs.Wood yelled, grabbing Oliver's hand. "THAT'S IT." She took Vicky's hand yanking the ring off and clutching it tightly in her fist. "No more! THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A WEDDING FOR YOU TWO EVER!" She said, dragging Oliver towards the door.   
"I love you Vicky!" Oliver yelled, trying to fight off his mom, but then his dad followed also pulling Oliver out. Vicky ran forward towards him but her dad seized her by the wrist.   
"I love you too! They can't stop us!" Vicky called out as the door slammed. She sank into her chair, breathing heavily. Her mother was still passed out on the floor and she didn't even want to look her furious father in the eye.  
"Now young lady, we are going to have a _long _talk." Mr.Crescent said.   



	8. Chapter 4 and a half

A/N: Hey! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I love getting reviews, and really appreciate the reviewers of this story! Speaking of reviews, please go check out my new Oliver Wood story- Crazy. (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=898317) A lot of people mentioned that Vicky was a Mary-Jane, and well she is, I'll admit that, but I wrote Crazy to be completely different, the girl is anything but Mary-Jane and it's not exactly love at first sight! Please r/r that story, and tell me what you think of this, too!   
  
It all started out as just a little romantic Oliver story... 3. And now after like what, months? It is finished!  
  
Ch.4- Vows, Promises, and Swears: Part 2  
  
"Now, Oliver, your mother told me that you're having some obedience problems at home... and that you're not talking, and you won't even play quidditch with your friends, and acting extremely out of character. Would you like to tell me why you are doing this?" The man peered over his thick square shaped glasses at Oliver.   
"Humph." Oliver crossed his arms like a stubborn child and stared at the floor.  
"Oliver, you're torturing your mother, and now look at where you are. This is what it's all come down to. Visiting a psychiatrist will go on your record, you know that."  
"To be honest, Mr. Thomas, I don't really care." Oliver said blandly.  
"Oliver, this is not a time to procrastinate. You're going to go to Puddlemere University soon, and play on their team, and-"  
"I don't know if I want to anymore."  
"Oliver! Enough of this nonsense!" Mr. Thomas stood up and paced the floor. "You need to sort out your priorities. You have a great chance to play for a great college quidditch team, and you could be successful, but you need to drop this teenage fantasy in your head, because you are a man now, and there's no time for that."  
"Teenage fantasy!?" Oliver repeated. "Well, maybe that's the problem with everyone. Love, Faith, Truth, everything pure that people used to believe in, has just washed away into some childish dream because people didn't have enough time for it, and all they cared about was becoming rich, and famous, and having luxuries! I did my History of Magic homework, Mr. Thomas, and there was a time when wizards didn't need superficial objects, but now we're just as technological as muggles!"   
"Oliver..." Mr. Thomas shook his head. "Save it for the debate team." He got up and paced around the room a few times. "Oliver, you don't understand... I think this session is over."  
"No, Mr. Thomas you don't understand." Oliver muttered, standing up and walking to the door. "Tell Dean I said 'Hi'." Oliver added quickly before walking out.   
  
Mrs. Wood sat in the waiting room, holding a tissue to her nose and blowing into it. She quickly removed it and tossed it into a nearby trash can when her son walked in. Her son walked right past and towards the exit. Mrs. Wood stood up abruptly.   
"Isn't... Isn't Doctor Thomas going to come out and give me the evaluation?" She said out loud, and to no one in particular.   
"I thought you knew... he gave up on that." Oliver simply stated, opening the door and walking outside. He used his wand to unlock the car door and got inside, putting on his seat belt and waiting quietly like a little child for his mother. After about 10 minutes, probably in which his mother spent discussing his 'issues' to Doctor Thomas, she came out and hurriedly got in the front seat.  
"You'll be happy to know, young man, that you're not coming back here. Doctor Thomas apparently has given up on you."  
"Great." Oliver yawned.   
"Oh, don't think you're off the hook." Mrs. Wood glared. "I could always drop you off for another summer at the Crabbe's. The last time you went there before your 3rd year, you were a rampant, sarcastic, young brat. You shaped up after that."  
"The Crabbes!? I only shaped up because Vincent kept trying to bite me in the ass!" Oliver protested. "I couldn't even stand up, I had to be laying down with my rump flat in a seat all day!"  
"Humph." His mother smiled satanically; fully aware she had just won the battle. Oliver sighed and rested his head on the car seat as they rolled home.  
  
"Vicky...!" The shrill whine came from none other than Victoria's best friend, and neighbor, Sophie.  
"I'm not going. I can't leave the house anyway, I'm grounded for life." Vicky muttered, plopping down on her bed.  
"No. You can't leave to go see Oliver. Your dad would certainly let you come to the movies with Vin and me." She looped her arm around her boyfriend, and Vicky's other best friend, Vin. Both Vin and Sophie were muggles, and didn't know about the Crescent's real lives. They assumed Vicky attended a private school, and Oliver Wood was some jock she met there. But he was certainly, surely more than just 'some jock'.   
"Well, I don't want to be a third wheel..."  
"Well, we could find somebody or you!"  
"Yeah!" Vin agreed. "What about Phineas?" He asked Sophie.   
"Oh, no you don't! I've seen him in your yearbook!" Vicky growled.  
"Well, give him a chance, he's a nice guy. Very athletic."  
"He's. Not. Oliver." Vicky gruphed, flipping onto her stomach and placing her pillow above her head.  
"Maybe there's a way... we could get Oliver!" Sophie beamed, on the brink of a genius idea. "What his phone number?"  
"I don't know." Vicky grumbled.  
"Then how do you keep in contact?"  
"Owl...iver mails me."   
"Well... mail him! What's his address?"  
"Um...Sophie, I appreciate this, but that's a pretty far fetched plan. Oliver lives in a whole other city, anyway. A city with their own movie theater."  
"That's it! That's it then!"  
"What?" Vicky asked.   
"Everyone our age will be going to see Swimfan tonight, I mean, its opening night! Surely Oliver would go- we'll go to his theatre and meet him there!" Vin said estactically.   
"Oh, that's never going to work." Vicky mumbled.  
"Stop, being so negative! Yes it will! Yes it will!" Sophie cheered happily, dragging Vicky off her bed and pushing her towards the door. "Now go ask your dad if you can go!"  
  
"Dad..." Vicky said quietly, walking into the study of their house.  
"HMO?" Mr. Crescent gruffed.  
"Can I- CanIgotothemovieswithVinandSophie?"  
"I don't know. Can you?"  
"May I?" Vicky corrected herself.   
"With just Vin and Sophie?" Mr. Crescent said, peering over his newspaper.  
"Yes Dad, just Vin and Sophie!"  
"Just Vin and Sophie..." Mr. Crescent repeated, gazing over the muggle periodical.  
"No, Dad, I'm going to apparate right infront of them to Oliver's house." Vicky said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Don't talk like that to me."  
"Sorry..." She said remorsefully. Mr. Crescent stared at his daughter for a few moments before letting out a cheerful and easy,  
"Sure why not."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Now run along before I change my mind." He put his intent back to the Daily Prophet. Mr.Crescent could really be a decent guy... when he was way too wrapped up in something else, anyway. Victoria quickly raced back into her room, interrupting Vin and Sophie from, er, a quick snogging session.   
"Oh. Sorry to mess up your sheets, Vicky." Sophie said, jumping up and quickly straightening them out. "So?"  
"I can go." Vicky grinned.   
"Awesome!" Vin said, jumping up from the bed and putting his arm around Sophie. "Now to simply get there..."   
  
"Oliver... please... come out of your room." Mrs. Wood sniffled, knocking softly on the door.  
"NO!"   
"Oliver... you can't stay locked up there... and oh, oh, here come your friends." Mrs. Wood said as Fred and George emerged from the Wood's fireplace and marched up the stairs triumphantly.   
"Leave this to us, Mrs." Fred said, rolling up his sleeves. He withdrew his wand from his inner robes.  
"It won't do any good." Mrs. Wood cut in. "He's placed a very strong locking charm on the door..."  
"Well. Then we'll have to do it the hard way. Why bother with locks?" Both boys drew their beater bats out of their robes. "You might want to stand back, Mrs. Wood." George raised his bat high and- WHACK- slammed it into the door, puncturing it severely. One more swing by Fred and a genuine hole was formed.  
"What the f-ck are you people doing!?" Oliver yelled from inside his room.   
"Getting you out!" George yelled happily, giving the door another slam. He and Fred continued to beat the poor door until it was weak enough that they could simply rip it out of it's frame. Mrs. Wood stood on the stairway a couple feet behind them, about to faint from shock.  
"I'm going to lie down..." She moaned, spinning on her heels and walking down the stairs. George and Fred quickly walked into Oliver's room side by side, blocking any means of Oliver's escape. Grabbing Oliver by his arms, they forced him to sit in a chair at his desk.   
"Did my mum make you come here!?" Oliver asked snappishly.  
"Actually, she owled us telling us that you were in very bad condition, mate. It was our idea to murder your door."  
"Geniuses." Oliver spat sarcastically.  
"Now, now, Oly, no need for that attitude." Fred said, shaking his finger at the older boy. The two-bombshell red heads stood side by side examining Oliver.   
"Yes. Definitely. Mmm-hmm." George muttered. "We've got your diagnosis Oliver."   
"Diagnosis." Oliver repeated, arching an eyebrow.  
"You're lovesick." Fred said simply. Oliver actually almost smiled.  
"You guys crack me up."  
"No, really, mate. You've got bags under you eyes, your PMSing, and have you spelt yourself? How long has it been since I took a shower? And you're so thin!"  
"How long has it been since I needed to take a shower, or needed to eat. There's no point anymore!" Oliver argued. He lowered his head. "I guess, I really am lovesick." He got up and plopped down on his bed with the little quidditch pattern on the comforter and staring up at the quidditch posters adorning his ceiling. "Used to be so simple... life I mean... just quidditch and grades, nothing ever really mattered to me. In fact, grades weren't even that important. It was all about quidditch... then she came." He let out a deep breath. "But I wouldn't change a thing. I love her. I'm in love her."  
"I need to retch, excuse me." Fred said, moving towards the exit. He stopped and spun around to face Oliver. "Just kidding!"  
"I know." Oliver said depressively.   
"Oly, you need to get out... how about, how about you take us to one of these muggle 'movies' your always going on about?"  
"I'm not really in the mood you two..."  
"Please!" George begged. "We can even invite Angelina, Katie, and Alicia!"  
"I don't want to be set up with Katie again, god dammit!" Oliver said angrily. "That'd be the umpteenth time I've been forced to go somewhere with her! I can't go out with anyone but Victoria! It's like a curse!"  
"Fine, we'll just invite Angelina and Alicia!" Fred grinned.  
"No, Fred." George crossed his arms. "Guys night out. You can do something with Angelina any old time you please. Come on, Oliver, get off your lazy arse."  
"Bloody Hell." Oliver muttered, getting pulled up by both boys.  
"You're taking us to the movies!" George proclaimed.  
"George, do you know how gay that sounded?"  
"Hmm. Oh, stop being so immature Fred! It's not like we're having an orgy! Just going out on the town, see a muggle movie, maybe smoke a few fags." George said, pulling Oliver down the hallway and shoving him into the shower room.   
"Now, get that shit out of your hair, mate." Fred grinned, shutting the door.  
  
"Mum." Oliver muttered, announcing he was coming into the room. He heard some murmuring from the living room and looked at the twins behind him. "Wait here." He stepped forward, descending the stairs. "I'm going to go to the movies!" He yelled. The murmurs, or maybe the correct term is moans, didn't cease. "In order to go to the movies, I have to go to the front door! To get to the front door, I have to go through the living room!" Oliver yelled. He stepped into the room and shielded his eyes as his dad hopped off the couch (and his mom) and began to button up his shirt. Obviously, they had not taken the hint. It made Oliver sick... they lecture him about how pointless love is and then everytime he turns his back they went off for a snog.   
"That's great honey! I'm so glad you're getting out!" Mrs. Wood said, obviously in lighter spirits. She looked at the twins, who had been spying on Oliver's parents the whole time, much to Oliver's dislike. The twins were wearing their letter sweaters that Mrs. Weasley knit and khaki pants, and their hair was combed in the usual way. Oliver had the decency to shampoo his hair and he had slicked his wet hair forward in some-what resembling a Caesar do'. He wore a red sweater over a white shirt and dark denim pants.   
"Right then, come on." Oliver said in an exasperated tone, motioning to the twins. "Bye Mum. Bye Dad." He called without looking back as the three boys left.  
  
"Thanks for giving us a ride, Cedric." Victoria said, stepping out of the car after her friends. While Vin and Sophie went ahead to get tickets, Vicky lingered back with her friend. "I didn't know you owned a car. I mean, your father working for the ministry and all..."  
"Yes, they do let us use their enchanted vechiles, but before I went to Hogwarts I knew that muggle cars were just fascinating. When I was old enough I took muggle driving lessons and then last summer bought this baby." He patted the expensive red corvette. "Have fun, Vicky. For yourself, not anyone else." He gave her a supportive smile and drove off. Vicky walked over towards her friends in line for the movie. She was wearing a simple black lace corset styled top and black leather pants, her black hair fell straight down her back behind her and she had on matching black leather boots.   
"When I said, go out on the time and have fun, I didn't think it'd be capable in those pants." Sophie giggled softly, wrapping an arm around Vin and eyeing Vicky's leather pants.  
"Oh, do you think they're too tight? They don't squeak when I walk do they?"  
"No, but I think every guy here, except my Vinnie of course, is somehow attracted to your ass."  
"That wasn't my intent." Vicky blushed, hoping her long dark hair was long enough.   
"Kidding. You look great. Oh, it's our turn!" Sophie handed the box office attendant money for 3 tickets to Swimfan and then the three walked inside.   
  
"You go save us seats Vicky, Vin and I will buy snacks." Sophie suggested, her short blonde hair bouncing as she spun on her heels leading Vin, the tall dark handsome boyfriend with her. Vicky couldn't help but smile at the two. But seeing them so happy together reminded her of how happy she was with Oliver. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind before she walked into the theatre now seating for Swimfan.   
  
"Allright, you two just go inside and get good seats and leave the snacks to me, okay?" Oliver said, handing them their tickets. "Hang onto these." He directed. The twins nodded excitedly and went into the theatre. Oliver turned around and headed over to the snack bar, getting in line behind a short blonde and a tall tan man. Obviously, they were a couple; you could see the icky gooey-ness all over their faces. "Damn them and their happiness." Oliver muttered, shoving his hands inside his pockets. The girl turned around sharply.   
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She was obviously struggling not to glower at him.   
"Nope. Nothing." Oliver said in mock cheerfulness.  
"You know, instead of sulking around, you should lighten up and have some fun." Sophie said, looking him up and down.  
"How do you know I'm not having fun right now?"  
"As if it isn't obvious!" Sophie laughed. Now, Vin's attention had been caught and he turned around as well.   
"Everything okay, Soph?" Vin asked, looking down at her concerned. Vin was pretty tall. About 5 inches taller than Oliver.   
"Everything's fine. But you know me, Vin, I have to butt into other people's business." She grinned up at him.   
"Yea, but that's a good thing. How else would we have dragged Vicky down here?" Vin laughed. Oliver's ears perked up and he looked back and forth between to the two. No, there was no way; there are tons of people named Victoria in Britain. I mean- there was a Queen Victoria, wasn't there?  
"Oh my gosh!" Sophie said, looking at Oliver. "Vin!" She pulled her boyfriend down to whisper into his ear. "I just had to the best idea!" She whispered her idea to him...  
"I don't know Soph... Vicky doesn't like getting hooked up and he seems like a grumpy ass."  
"Vin! Don't you know the saying? Two wrongs make a right? Well, it's wrong for two people to be unhappy on such a great Friday night." She eyed Oliver. "I'm going to introduce him to her." Vin shrugged and stood up straight, moving forward with the line. Sophie turned back to Oliver. "You here by yourself?"  
"Actually, no. I'm here with two friends."  
"Well, that's okay, I'm sure you'll feel like a third wheel anyhow. I think it'd do you good to meet our friend-"  
"No. No thanks. I happen to hate being hooked up." Oliver replied. With that, he shut them out of conversation by turning around and taking sudden interest in a decor plant.  
  
"Would the view by better from the top or the bottom, though?" Fred asked George, standing the aisle of the theatre.  
"If we're at the top, it'd be easier to throw food at people..." He muttered. The twins exchanged a knowing glance and scurried to the top. "Drat! It's taken!" He pointed at a figure; it was so dark they couldn't make out very well, but someone sitting directly in the middle of the top row. Fred squinted hard taking a few steps forward. A grin broke out on his face.   
"George! It's a girl!" He grinned evilly. George's face broke out into the same evil grin as well. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Ask her if we can sit near her and then make sure Oliver sits right next to her?"   
"Exactly. Brilliant isn't it?" Fred grinned. He nudged George ahead and they approached the girl.   
"Excuse me..." George called her attention and could barely tell in the dark as she turned towards him. "Are these seats taken?" He pointed to the seats to the right of her.   
"No." Vicky shook her head at the two dark figures standing before her. They smiled and sat down one seat away from her.  
"Are you here with anyone!?" Fred asked. Vicky arched an eyebrow at their question, but they probably didn't notice her confused face.   
"Yes. Two friends."  
"Really? Do you have a boyfriend!?" George whispered.   
"I don't think it's any of your business." Vicky replied. She thought of Oliver for a moment, "Yes."  
"Is he here with you!?"  
"No." Vicky was getting tired, and fast of these two goons.   
"Do you want to meet our friend!?"  
"Not really!" Vicky practically shouted, glaring at them.   
"Vicky!" Sophie's voice echoed through the theatre as she slowly hobbled her way over. Obviously, behind her Vin was dragging someone towards them. Vicky eyed the figure of her friend curiously.   
"Sophie... what's going on?"  
"Agh! Let go of me!" Oliver said, yanking away from Vin's grasp.  
"There's our friend now!" George said, crossing over and pulling Oliver infront of Vicky.  
"Vicky, we found you a date!" Sophie giggled.   
"Wha!?" Vicky blinked and looked at the figure infront of her. "I'm sorry, but I really don't like being set-up, so if you'll just excuse me..." She rose from her seat.  
"That's okay, I don't like being set up either." Oliver said, turning away. "Come on guys." Oliver said sharply, leading them off the row.   
"Sorry." Vicky said over her shoulder to the mysterious guy.  
"Not your fault." Oliver said, looking over his own shoulder as she walked off the row and headed for the door. The light streamed in as the door was pushed open, illuminating her face. Oliver felt his heart slam into his chest and he nearly fell over. "Oh my god..." He looked at Fred and George. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you two!?" He shouted. The twins blinked and Oliver pushed past them, exiting the theatre from the other side and tripping into the lobby. He saw her head out the door and frantically ran after her. "VICKY!"  
"What?" Vicky said in an exasperated tone, hearing someone calling her name. She spun on her heels, eyes closed in frustration. She heard a rush of footsteps slow down to a skid and approached her slowly. A warm hand on her shoulder...  
  
Oliver kissing her for the first time... Them flying on the Quidditch Pitch together... His face after she had been hit... Them together once she had finally woken up... How devastated she had been when he had accused her... How tense she had been after saving him a second time... the relief and feeling of eternity when they kissed each other again and the night afterwards... Oliver saving her life... Oliver proposing.  
  
The memories and feelings flashed through her briefly and eyes still closed, she shook them off. "Funny... never got visions of the past before." She muttered to herself.  
"That's because this has nothing to do with seeing the future. It has to be with the love between us." Oliver said gently. Vicky pried her eyes open quickly.   
"Oliver!" She hugged him quickly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he picked her up and spun her around with a huge smile before pulling her down to his lips.   
"I should've just let your friends set us up after all..." He said softly.  
"You mean... it was you?" Vicky said, surprised.  
"It was me." He nodded pulling her close again and kissing her a second time.   
"It was you. It was always you." Victoria mumbled as they broke the kiss. "You were always in my thoughts."  
"You too. How long has it been?"  
"About half the summer, since that horrible dinner anyway."  
"Well, that's about half a summer too long." He said, leading them to a bench underneath a tree.   
"Oliver... what... what are you planning on doing? What are we planning on doing?" Vicky asked, sliding into his arms as he wrapped them around her.  
"I don't know. But we'll think of something, won't we? I've had a few ideas, been awfully bored this summer, but none of them seem to work. Many involve ice cubes and a stuffed buffalo, but aside from that, there's always eloping, except..."  
"Except..."  
"If we eloped I couldn't proclaim my love to Victoria Crescent for the entire world." He said simply, kissing her on the forehead.   
"Oliver... I, I know we're young... really young... and some people don't think we've lived long enough to know anything of common sense-"  
"You haven't lived till you've loved, and we both know that we're very much alive." He grinned, kissing the corner of her lips quickly.  
"But Oliver, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you... I do, I do want to marry you as soon as possible... do you?"  
"Of course I do." Oliver said, running his hand through her hair.  
"Then why don't we? Why don't we have our wedding? We can invite our parents... and oh, it'll be exactly like we dreamed, and nothing can stop us, because we're going to get married, whether the world likes it or not."  
"Wow..." Oliver smiled. "That's brilliant... god... this is why I love you so much." Oliver chuckled, kissing her again. Victoria smiled and threw her arms around his neck, grinning madly with content as they kissed. Every kiss was like a first kiss once again between them. And everything was beautiful. As long as they were together.  
"So... that's Oliver?" Sophie's voice broke their embrace and Vicky turned to see both her friends standing their wide-eyed. Fred and George were present too, wide eyed and grinning like fools. Oh, and the rest of the passer-byer's and the movie go'ers also formed a crowd behind Selphie, Vin, Fred, and George.  
"How long have you all been there?" Vicky asked curiously.  
"Long enough." Fred exclaimed. "You're going to do it? You're going to get married?" Vicky looked to Oliver and Oliver grinned reassuringly.  
"Yes! Yes we are! We're going to get married because we've found each other. Because fate found us. And nothing will ever tear us apart." Oliver said to the crowd, wrapping his arms around Victoria. "I love you."  
"And I love you." She grinned. "I found you... I can't believe it... you found me..."  
"It was meant to be." Oliver whispered, kissing her again. The random crowd of people watching including their dearest and closest friends erupted into cheers and claps, and in that moment, Victoria knew this was exactly how it was supposed to be.   
  
"Honey? Honey!" Mrs. Crescent scurried down the stairs to her husband who lay asleep in the recliner in their living room, and shook him awake. "Did you fall asleep here?"  
"Huh? Oh. Oh, Vicky stayed out so late... I was waiting for her... she must've gone upstairs."  
"I'll go wake up her up then. She can't stay out so late that even you, Mr. Night Owl falls asleep!" Mrs. Crescent commented running back up the stairs. She walked to the white washed door of her daughter's room and knocked gently. "Vicky?" No answer. "Vicky?" Once again, no answer. "Vicky, Hun..." Mrs. Crescent put her hand on the doorknob and opened it with ease, surprised to find it unlocked. Mrs. Crescent quickly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Her teenage daughter's bed was made perfectly and neatly, so was the fact was that her teenage daughter was not in her bed. Instead a piece of folded parchment, stamped with the official Hogwarts seal...  
  
"Thud!" Mr.Wood placed his newspaper on the table beside him, hearing the sound of sudden thudding on the floor above him. Blinking once or twice he slowly rose from the arm-chair and proceeded up the stairs, towards his son's room where the sound had come from. "Oliver?" No answer. "Honey?" He slowly opened the door and jumped back in startlement. On the floor, fainted from shock was his wife. In her hand with a piece of parchment, stamped the official seal of Hogwarts... Carefully bending down and adjusting his wife into a more comfortable position against Oliver's bed, he took the parchment from her hand and held it up to his eyes...  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Gregory Wood,  
  
You are invited to the wedding reception of  
  
Victoria Crescent  
&  
Oliver Wood  
  
At Hogwarts on the Saturday evening of August 4th, at precisely 6:00.   
The Hogwarts Express will be at platforms 9 and 3/4's at London Station at approximately 3:00 past noon.  
No need to RSVP,  
love is enough.  
  
~  
I will hold the hand thy hand,  
After a kiss so tender.  
I will embrace thou dearly,  
After sweet love has graced.  
And I will hold on to thou forever, and ever  
No one else could I love so nearly.  
~.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Mr.Crescent roared, snatching the letter from his wife's hands. Mrs. Crescent took deep slow breaths to calm herself down. Immediately after she was silenced she started up again.   
"They plotted this." She replied simply.  
"Indeed!" Mr.Crescent roared. "That girl is in for it- and that raunchy quidditch player has a thing or two coming! We're going down there Saturday, and we are going to stop this wedding!" At the exact same moment, after a distressed mother had returned to conscious that is, another parental unit planned the exact same thing.  
  
*~Saturday, 5:25 PM~*  
  
"Vicky...you look gorgeous." Sophie said softly, wiping her teary eyes and looking at her friend in amazement. The long silky white gown that swished as she turned and glowed the pearly iridescence. With a lacy corset tunic held up by two thing straps at her shoulders, which were entwined with sweet jasmines. A bouquet of white lilies she held in her hands, which were cloaked in smooth satin gloves and her dark hair curled straight down her back, was adorned with a reefed halo upon her head, made of the jasmines, lilies, and oleanders that signified purity, and love, and commitment. Sophie grinned as she strode to the window of the Ravenclaw room and opened it to let the gentle breeze in. A dove, as planned, flew in and gingerly nestled itself onto Victoria's shoulder. Curious, Vicky approached the window and looked down below. Standing there in the fresh summer's grass, blindfolded with black satin and a white dove on his shoulder was Oliver, grinning goofy as ever.  
"Oliver?" Victoria smiled, leaning against the window. "Why on earth are you blindfolded?"  
"Duh, Vicky! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Sophie laughed.   
"Oliver! Come now, you haven't even gotten your cummerbund on!" Vin protested, approaching the figure down below. Vin gave the girls a quick wave before dragging Oliver away. Vicky sighed and turned around to face her friend.   
"I must saw, it's so romantic that you're getting married here, in this foreign castle. You never told me you knew the owner of a real castle!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly.   
"Yes, it was certainly nice of Albus to help us. He's a remarkably genius man. He seems to know everything." Vicky chuckled lightly. She bit her lip and frowned slightly, staring at the blue carpet designs.  
"Vicky... something wrong?" Sophie asked with concern.  
"Nervous. Oh, Sophie, be honest with me..." Vicky cried, leaning against the wall. "Am I young and hopeless?"  
"Young and hopeless!" Sophie exclaimed. "Vicky, if you're sure you love Oliver-"  
"Of course I'm sure!"  
"And I'm sure he loves you, you have nothing to worry about." Sophie smiled earnestly. "Love is enough, despite what people say. Young love is one the most beautiful things in the world. I'm so happy for you. People may criticize you- young, hopeless, in love, a fool, cliché- you name it! People will say things, but it'll be okay as long as you know what you feel in your heart- and don't let what other people say stand in your way. I don't know if I've ever seen anything as romantic as when you and Oliver are together."  
"I have." Vicky smiled. "I've seen it in Vin's eyes, when he looks at you. It was always there Sophie- from the day I introduced you two to each other."   
"Tori!" Sophie exclaimed, calling Victoria by her childhood name and throwing her arms around her. "I'm very happy for you, I hope you know that."  
"I know that, and I am happy for you too. You're my best friend Soph, what would I do without you?"  
"You don't need to worry... as long as we can still keep in touch!"  
"Of course! I'm still going to go to college, and we'll have so much to talk about. I promise, we'll never break our friendship. We'll grow old as best friends and our children will be best friends."  
"You can count on that. And don't you worry about college, or houses and families." Sophie said, wiping her eyes. "After all, you have a friend who owns a castle!" She exclaimed in astonishment. Vicky smiled broadly and the girls shared a good warm laugh. "Now, wipe those tears, we'll have to reapply your mascara." Sophie said, laughing as she shook her head. "Pre-wedding jitters." She chuckled, reaching for the mascara.  
"Wait, Sophie." Vicky took the mascara from her and put it down. She reached into her pocket and drew her hand, looking into the mirror and exclaimed 'fiximous!' as the smudges under her eyes diminished and her eye make-up was reapplied. She turned to look at her best friend. "Thought you ought to know."  
  
"There's Wood!" Harry exclaimed, standing on his seat and waving estactically to the ex-captain. Hermione scowled.   
"Harry this is a wedding, you're standing on the chairs and behaving rather immaturely for a 14 year old!"  
"Don't listen to her Harry." Ron chuckled, standing up and peering over Harry's shoulder to join in the discussion with Oliver who had just approached.   
"Well, Harry, wish me luck." Oliver grinned.  
"Luck?" Hermione muttered from behind her two boys. She gently pushed them aside so she could speak with Oliver. "This isn't a quidditch game Oliver, you don't want luck." Hermione said sternly. The three boys simply stared unsurely. "You need love." She added with a warm smile. Oliver grinned.   
"Thanks." He gave them all a quick handshake and bid them ado before continuing down the lane.   
"Oliver Wood..." The three other Weasley boys stood in the front row, grinning.   
"Percy." Oliver said, grinning. "I hear you got a job at the Ministry!"  
"I hear you're getting married!" Percy grinned. The two boys hugged (manly style) and Oliver turned to the twins.   
"According to Percy he's sworn you two not to pull anything."  
"Wouldn't dream of it Oliver." Fred replied innocently. With that, the twins pranced away quickly, followed by a stern Percy.   
"You know... this whole getting married in a castle thing is pretty cool." Vin said, glancing around the Great Hall, which he didn't know was the Great Hall.  
"Yeah." Oliver chuckled at the muggle naiveté.   
"Oliver." Albus Dumbledore strode past him, to the teacher's table, which had earlier been transformed into a single podium, with a holy book laying atop it. The four tables had been replaced by a select group of chairs, taking up only 30% of the entire room. Before the podium was a lovely wooden arch adorned with the many flowers and free flying doves that symbolized a wedding best. And of course, there were bells.   
"Professor." Oliver gave the wise old man a hug.   
"I could say this later, but I wouldn't want to interrupt later festivities." He winked at this comment, "I give you and Ms. Crescent, my best wishes."  
"Right back at you, Professor." Oliver chuckled.   
"5 minute cue Wood!" Mcgonnagal yelled, getting every hushed and into their places. "5 minute cue!" Oliver stood nervously before the podium with Vin next to him and waited as the clock counted down. He was submerged from his half conscious day dream by the pounding of piano keys to the traditional wedding anthem. His eyes slowly made their way to the Great Hall doors, which swung open as doves carrying white sashes floated out before his eyes. White rose petals were scattered across the floor as a short blonde hair pixie floated by in a white bridesmaid outfit, and took her place across from Vin. Oliver felt his breath get caught in his throat, as the raven girl slowly stepped down the aisle. The silk plumage of her long dress swept the floor and scattered rose petals delicately as she made her way forward. Behind her, a cockatoo (by the name of our favorite cockatoo, Garnet) carried the lacey long extending veil in it's beak as it fluttered after the bride. Vicky approached the arch and stood beside Oliver, smiling with content as they faced Dumbledore and he began the wedding vows.   
  
"Do you, Victoria Crescent, take Oliver Wood to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Do you, Oliver Wood, take Victoria Crescent to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"If anyone has a reason why these two young people should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold you peace..." Dumbledore trailed off. There was an odd disturbing silence and the tension of the silence reached both Oliver and Victoria, who were praying for Dumbledore to talk again. In the audience, Mr. And Mrs. Crescent sat in agitation.   
"For Merlin's sake, say something!" Mr. Crescent demanded harshly.  
"I- I- I just can't!" Mrs. Crescent said, shaking her head with tears. "I can't..."  
"Then I will!"  
"No, no." Mrs. Crescent grasped her husband by the arm. "Do you know what I see, when I see my daughter up there, in beautiful bridal wear, looking more mature than I have looked in a long time? Do you?" There was a silence and Mr. Crescent shook his head. "I see myself. Myself on my wedding day, looking lovingly into my husband's eyes... even if my parents did not like it." Mr. Crescent heaved a great sigh. "You remember..."  
"How could I forget?" Mr. Crescent shook his head, looking at his lap. "There's nothing we can do, is there?"  
"Yes, there is." Mrs. Crescent whispered. "Let our daughter grow up."  
  
The Woods, were less sympathetic. Mr. Wood stood up abruptly with Mrs. Wood clinging to his side. Dumbledore gazed at them expectantly with those knowing clear blue eyes of his.   
"I- I-...." Mr. Wood racked his brain for the right words. "Oliver, you, ought to..."  
"Ought to..." Mrs. Wood repeated, shaking in her heels. "Oh hell." She plopped back down into her seat, burying her face into her hands. She just couldn't do it.   
"You ought to..." Mr. Wood looked at his wife who held her head in shame and then back up to his young man. "You ought to get married." With that, he stood down and a breath of relief swiped through the entire hall.   
"Then I believe, you may exchange rings." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Sophie and Vin handed both Oliver and Vicky a ring and in turn, the two placed it on each other's fingers. "You know what comes next." Dumbledore said, slapping the book shut carelessly and raising his hands in the air. "I now proclaim you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"  
"I love you." Vicky said, just as Oliver quickly lifted her veil and brought his lips down to hers passionately. It wasn't their first kiss, it wouldn't be their last, and maybe not even the most meaningful- but like all young people in love- each kiss is like a first, never and yet always better than the last. Summoning his broom, Oliver picked Vicky up and he mounted it in the middle of the Great Hall. Dumbledore, with the twinkle in his eye, beckoned a window open and the two young lovers flew out with god speed. A white banner attached to the end of his broom flowed in the wind- Just Married.   
  
And Victoria Crescent and Oliver Wood lived happily ever after. The End.  
  
(Why no major tragedy? Puh-lease, we leave all that for Harry Potter and the angsty Hermione/Draco stories!)  
  
"I Shall Believe" - Sheryl Crow  
  
[Come to me now  
Lay your hands over me  
  
]  
  
A/N: Well... I'm very proud of myself. My first finished FF fiction. I've had fun writing this and all it's desperately fluffy moments. All romance was inspired (not copied, but inspired) by Roswell's Liz Parker and Max Evans. You liked this fic? You'd like them. Watch Roswell re-runs coming soon on the Sci-Fi channel!  
  
-OWL- Oliver. Wood. Lovers. (Join us at FanForum's Harry Potter Board!)  
  
SOMEONE GET US AN OLIVER WOOD THINGY ON THE CHAR SELECTION LIST!   
  
Peace!  
  
-Sibby 


End file.
